The Odes of Camp HalfBlood
by SabreDae
Summary: Some short scenes based off of songs. It's an iTunes challenge basically. Will feature most of the main characters at one point or another but the songs are mainly focused on Percy or Annabeth. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay the songs that follow aren't neccessrily going to be related or in order. Some of them are from different characters' perspectives and some take place during PJO whilst some take place after. Needless to say, I am not Rick Riordan and therefore do not own any of the characters. I hope you enjoy these short scenes based off songs. I'd be really grateful for a review just so I know how well people think I related the characters and situations to the songs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Crippling Blow by The Killers <strong>

**Annabeth POV**

Luke had dealt me a crippling blow. I'd fallen in love with that boy. He'd been my saviour, my knight in shining armour. Well not exactly in shining armour, but he _had _used a sword when he found me at the tender age of seven. Now I took care of myself, never trusting anyone, never letting anyone in. I fought my own battles and, being a daughter of Athena, I always won. I was resourceful; I could easily take care of myself.

But then Percy came. He was clumsy. More of a bumbling idiot than anything else. And then I had to take care of him as well as myself. Things began to slip. I had to let myself be saved by other people, namely Percy.

Luke's betrayal stung more than anything else. His decision to join Kronos hit me, doubling me over like I'd been sucker punched. And I guess I had. But in the meantime I could get by by myself. I didn't rely on Percy for everything. But I guess it was okay for him to occasionally be there for me. I didn't need time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said last time, these chapters aren't going to chronologically follow on. This chapter is set after the end on TLO. I don't want to repeat myself with the disclaimer, but you all know I don't own the characters or anything. Thank you to Thalia Marie Grace for being awesome and reviewing! Please R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What Time Is It by High School Musical 2 Cast<strong>

**Percy POV**

The clock was ticking, counting down the seconds until I would be able to sprint home and pack my bags. I was itching to leave the classroom and get to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait to catch up with Annabeth, Grover and the rest of my friends.

Finally the bell rung, announcing the end of the day and the beginning of vacation.

Mom drove slowly on the roads, cautious after her previous experience of being chased to the Camp borders by the Minotaur. I muttered a goodbye and legged it up the hill, past Thalia's tree and into Camp. I dumped my bags in the Poseidon Cabin and ran to the Pavilion where I knew most people would be gathering.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, tackling me in a flying hug. I kissed her passionately, only realising in that moment just how much I had missed her.

Grover trotted past, clapping me on the shoulder and settling beside Juniper in one of the stone seats. The fire was just being lit ready for that evening's campfire. Campers were milling everywhere.

"How's your year been?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I'm having such a great time rebuilding Olympus! You have to see it."

I laughed, carefree and easy, amused at how little Annabeth, my girlfriend, appeared to have changed.

Mr D passed by in a Hawaiian shirt heading towards the Big House, probably to play Pinochle with Chiron. I towed Annabeth after him, eager to see my mentor again and tell him all about my adventures at school with monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter's scene is set during Battle of the Labyrinth, so is before the last chapter. Thanks to my reviewers: SarcasticBones, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream and Thalia Marie Grace. Please enjoy and, if you have time, give me a review.  
><strong>

**Heart Of Glass by Blondie**

**Annabeth POV**

I was completely broken. I literally couldn't believe Percy was gone, dead. I'd seen Mount St Helen's erupt, but the images just didn't register properly in my mind. My best friend was dead. No, the boy I loved was dead. And I'd never told him. That was what had broken me. We'd never even had a chance together. And we would have been great. We already made such a good team, even though logic said we shouldn't because our parents, Poseidon and Athena, hated each other.

My lips were stuck remembering the feel of his on mine as I kissed him goodbye. I hadn't consciously realised I'd done it until I knew he was dead. I didn't know I was kissing him goodbye, it was a spur of the moment thing, more of an accident than anything planned. But he'd kissed me too. I could distinctly remember the taste of warm, buttery cookies on my lips.

My eyes were remembering the wonderful green colour of his, just like the sea. I remembered the first time I met him, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he fitfully slept, dreaming of his mother stuck with Hades. That was what I worried about most. Hades had a particular dislike for Percy, and now he was imprisoned with him. I hoped beyond hope that Percy had gone to Elysium – he deserved it. I mean he was the ultimate hero, sacrificing his own life for mine.

My heart was made of glass, fragile, and one thing was going to shatter it sometime soon. It was like a bomb ticking away, waiting for someone to push the button and set it off. That's what happened when, miraculously, Percy waltzed back into Camp, completely alive, acting like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A new chapter, a new song. I realise that most people probably haven't heard this song, but you could check out the lyrics online or something. Anyway I hope you enjoy this short scene. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I'd be grateful to know what people think of this chapter as I've written it in the present tense, which I don't normally do.  
><strong>

**Happy Now by Take That**

**Percy POV**

I lie awake at night, unable to sleep, only tossing and turning as my thoughts run wild. I almost feel as if I am falling through the mattress of the hospital bed. I am a medical miracle, as far as the doctors say anyway. I've been electrocuted. Well, that wasn't really anything new for me. As long as I am near water, preferably sea water, I am always going to be fine.

_I'd been on a training exercise with Clarisse. We were circling, her with her second electric spear, and me with Riptide. Things were going too easy in my opinion though, so I'd thrown some insults at her, hoping to rile her up and get a better fight. Now that I was invincible, things were just too easy. It worked just like I'd hoped. She launched at me furiously. The only trouble was I wasn't able to get Riptide up in time to stop her spear connecting with my neck, just above my armour. Although the metal tip could not penetrate my skin, it still gave me a nasty electric shock. A particularly strong one too. It appeared that when Clarisse was angry the shocks were stronger._

A soothing hand wraps around my own, cool against my own burning skin. It's Annabeth of course, my girlfriend, although with any luck she will soon be something more. I sigh, happy now, and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my first fanfic from Thalia's POV. I'd be eternally grateful if anyone could tell me how well I've written her. Anyone who could spend a couple of seconds reviewing, will be warmly thanked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts by Glee Cast<strong>

**Thalia POV**

I'm facing off against Luke, both of us circling on the mountain top. My heart is breaking and I can't make my feet take that one step forwards so I can knock him down. Luke was not at all shocked about my reappearance after being dead for seven years, my ghost obviously never bothered him.

Now I find out that not only has he betrayed me, taking my heart, he's taken that of Annabeth too.

I remember when Luke had promised me we'd be together forever, even after we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we were supposed to remain together. It wasn't my fault I died, but it didn't stop him from moving on, leaving a scar where my heart used to be.

I can barely look at him. When I do, all I see is the icy expression in his eyes and the pink puckered scar on his cheek which pinpoints the change in him.

I don't know him anymore. He's not the same, nice guy, who kept me sane whilst we were on the run. Now he's been twisted to serve Kronos, only out for vengeance.

It breaks my heart again, as I force my feet towards him and as he lashes out, I kick him away, where he falls over the cliff and down to his death. I know now that it wasn't me who tore our love apart. It wasn't him either. It was Kronos.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A bit of a short scene here. Thank you to my reviewers. You are all stars. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles<strong>

**Rachel POV**

I say yes. I'm screaming it in my head, waiting for him to say something. Anything. But it never comes. He doesn't want me like I want him.

I just don't know why.

Every time I say hello, he says goodbye.

**Percy POV**

I'm confused. I've been trying to talk to Annabeth for ages, but every time I do, she's all superficial with me, refusing to utter more than a one word answer to a question, never starting a conversation.

Then on the other hand I've got Rachel who seems almost too keen to see me and talk to me.

But I say no when she asks me to go and see a movie with her. I've seen the accusatory glares Annabeth threw me in the dark of the labyrinth, and I know that if I agree to go out with Rachel, Annabeth will punish me somehow with a punch or a cut from her dagger.

So I say goodbye, although I don't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter about Percy and Annabeth. Starts off a bit sad at the beginning... Hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Ever Come Back by The Script<strong>

**Percy POV**

_As I entered the subway I saw her at the side of the tracks with her suitcase. She'd finally moved out of the apartment, and I wasn't even there to stop her._

_I don't know what to say, but she gives me the cold shoulder anyway._

_All I know to do is leave the key for her under the doormat, hoping that she'll come home one day to find me with the kettle on and it'll be as if she never left._

_I knew that it was my fault and that's why she'll never come back. I didn't pay her enough attention, and now she won't give me any at all. She doesn't answer my calls or texts._

_But people have been wrong before, so I'll leave the door on the latch. I'll call, I'll do everything I can to bring her back._

_I'll remove all memories of the fights from her mind by reminding her of the little things she'll miss. And I'll never move on from my first love. I'll send Annabeth a key to the apartment in a letter._

_"If you ever come back, I'll be waiting," is all I can manage to say to her, but she gets on the train and doesn't look back._

A week later I'm sat on the couch, staring at the tv, although I have no idea what I'm watching. I've been this way ever since she got on the train. Except, of course, I showered. That's about the only thing I have done. The dishes stand in a pile, unwashed. The clothes lie on the floor because I can't be bothered to put them in the machine. I haven't even eated anything except bags of potato chips.

I don't hear her open the door. I only realise she's come home when I feel her arms wrap around my neck from behind and smell her hair as the blonde curls fall around my face.

"I'll always come back," she whispers in my ear, her sweet breath fanning my skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's not christmas, I know, but I can't help what comes up on random on my iTunes. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short scene. Thanks to everone who has reviewed. Don't worry there are plenty more chapters to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Driving Home For Christmas by Michael Ball<strong>

**Percy POV**

The windscreen wipers are wiping the snow away, but it keeps falling as I drive home. I've been away helping out at camp for a few days. All I want is to get home in time for Christmas. To be able to see Annabeth's face as she unwraps her present to fnd the necklace I picked out for her. I hope that she likes it. I can't wait to see the kids' excitement.

My stomach rumbles as I think about the blue roast potatoes Annabeth will cook.

The drivers in the next lanes look as excited as me, singing along happily to Christmas songs. I start singing, trying to distract myself from the amount of time I've been waiting at the traffic lights.

Finally I turn into our road, park on the drive, grab the wrapped box Chiron had handed me as I left, and walk to the front door. It opens before I can get the key in the lock and Annabeth is there to welcome me, looking gorgeous in an oversized sweater and nothing else. The present in my arms is forgotten as I kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really glad that people are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter although it's maybe a lot more philosophical than the others. If you have time I'd really like a review to tell me whether you prefer scenes like this or scenes which are more lively, with talk between the characters rather than first person retrospective narrative.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Show by Girls Aloud<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

I stared at the tree on the horizon. It was marking the boundary of Camp Half-Blood. Sighing, I led my huntresses up the hill and through the boundary. The Camp looked very different to the last time I had been there. There were more cabins but it was still the same old place and it was full of memories. Memories of Luke.

No-one ever saw past my façade. It was a carefully composed mask, a show. I'd used it all my life. When I sat in the car talking to Percy whilst we were on the quest to rescue Artemis and Annabeth, I'd used it then, pretending that I had been afraid of driving the sun car of Apollo because my mom had died behind the wheel. But of course it was because of my fear of heights.

I'd used it again when I fought Luke on Mount Tam. I still loved him then. But he betrayed me, turned to Kronos, to evil. So I'd had to move on, and I joined the Hunters of Artemis. It was my way out.

If I'd known what would happen to Luke before we arrived at Camp all those years ago, maybe I could have changed him and maybe I would never have used my mask.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: After the more tragic last chapter, this one's more cheerful. Thanks to Sarcastic-Bones, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream as well as Thalia Marie Grace for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoys this short, and I mean short, scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies by Owl City<strong>

**Grover's POV**

I smiled as I led her by the hand into a clearing. I had found it the week before, filled with beautiful fireflies. Now, as I led Juniper forwards, she gasped a gasp of pure joy at the sight.

"Oh Grover," she whispered happily. "Dance with me?"

I took her other hand by way of answer and twirled her around underneath the glowing sky. My nose filled with her sweet, fruity scent and her eyes closed in contentment.

**Juniper's POV**

I turned slowly around in a circle, thrilled by the number of fireflies. I'd never seen so many. It was a beautiful, cool night.

My head rested on Grover's shoulder as he rocked us from side to side.

I wanted to remember this night for all time. I wanted to dream about it. Scratch that, I knew I would dream about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter although I'm not really sure about the connection between the song and the scene... If anyone has any ideas, review!  
><strong>

**Vogue by Madonna**

**Thalia's POV**

Nico smiled nervously at me over the celebratory banquet. He was like a kindred spirit for me, someone who didn't aimlessly follow the crowd. One look at his black clothes and too-long hair told me that he was more inclined to my punkish style than the cookie-cutter style of the other campers.

Before I knew it, the dinner was over and all around the room people were standing and walking down to the amphitheatre. I followed them in a bit of a daze. Apollo had healed my leg on Artemis' orders before I left Olympus, so I felt fine, but everything was still a bit overwhelming. Ahead of me I could see Annie dancing with Percy. She looked happy, so I was glad for her.

I didn't want to dance though.

I sat down on one of the stone steps and watched Grover clumsily guiding Juniper around the dance floor. Nico sat down heavily next to me and huffed.

"Not a dancing kind of guy?" I asked in good humour.

He turned to look at me, staring at the eyeliner around my eyes.

"I could make an exception to dance with _you_," he murmured.

A snort escaped my lips before I could stop it. "In your dreams, Nico. See this parka? It means I'm a hunter, I've forsworn boys."

"Well, it was worth a shot. Can't blame a guy for trying. How about dancing with me as a friend? I hear you hugged Percy."

"Fine, one dance. But it doesn't mean anything." Regardless, I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face slightly as he led me onto the floor and awkwardly began a slow dance with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is such a short scene, but I think it works better that way. I'm not particularly pleased with it but I hope you enjoy it all the same. A really big thank you to people who have reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls<strong>

**Percy POV**

I sighed as Annabeth walked out the door of my cabin, her hips swaying in her denim shorts, and tried not to drool. A smile wormed its way into my features and I turned away to collapse on my bed. She was truly the most beautiful girl in the world. Her stunning gray eyes drew me in every time. She was everything I'd ever wanted: kind, smart, witty and cute beyond belief as she bit her lip when she was nervous. My girlfriend was lovely, she made me the luckiest guy on the planet.

As my head filled with thoughts of Annabeth, I fell asleep to dream about her too.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay I really like this chapter so I hope you do this will be my last update for a few weeks as I'm sending my laptop away for repairs. I will continue put new chapters up once I get my laptop back, so I hope you all stick with the story. I'm going to say nothing else, except I would love a review to tell me if you like it as much as I do. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry<strong>

**Nico's POV**

I was in the Underworld, but I was still breathing. I wasn't dead. Normal people would have found that ironic, I suppose, but to demigods it was pretty usual.

"What did I tell you?" Hades roared.

I was used to his perpetual anger. Bitter wasn't the word to describe my father. He was so much more than bitter.

I sighed, wishing more than anything that my father could actually love me.

"Not to help Percy," I replied, downcast.

"And what did you do?" He asked, his voice scathing.

"I told him how to become invulnerable."

Without warning, Hades threw himself from his black throne and slapped me across the cheek. I clamped my hand down on the smarting, pink ache, thinking myself lucky he hadn't used all of his godly strength. If he had, my head would no longer be attached to my neck.

I stared up at him, my eyes brimming with unwanted tears of pain and fury.

He stared down at his hands.

"Nico…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," he grovelled but I found it hard to believe him.

"You're as good as dead to me," I growled. "_You_ killed our family, not Zeus! We've all been dead for so long and all because you don't care!"

"Nico, don't say that! It's not true. I do care. I-"

"Don't say that you love me." I turned my back on him, and shadow travelled away.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm obsessed with this song at the moment, so if you haven't heard it, I think you should look it up on YouTube. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - keep up the good work! As a bribe for forgiving me for my long absence, I've made this scene a bit longer than I normally would.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Long Live by Taylor Swift<strong>

**Annabeth POV**

I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life. I was getting married, walking up the aisle towards Percy, my Maid of Honour, Thalia, holding the train of my dress and my father beside me to give me away. Percy smiled at me, looking handsome in a tux just like the one he'd worn when he'd taken me to prom. That night I'd had to swap my Yankees Baseball cap for a tiara.

As I murmured, "I do," a small tear fell from my eye. It was a tear of happiness. Percy's lips found mine in the sea of confetti falling upon us and I smiled against them.

He offered me a crooked elbow. "Shall we, Mrs Jackson?"

"I believe we shall, Mr Jackson," I replied, weaving my arm through his. We stopped to pose for a picture at the church door, although my veil almost flew off my head as Percy lifted me into his arms.

Thalia behind me lifted her hand and held two fingers behind Percy's head, spoiling the picture slightly, but then again, what else would you expect from a teenager. At least she hadn't showed up in her death to Barbie t-shirt, or worse ripped jeans. I was older than her now, and I don't think that's something I'll ever get used to.

It was a funny feeling, being married at nineteen. But then again, I'd never expected to reach sixteen, not with Percy for a best friend anyway. The prophecy had been that serious that I truly believed he would die, right up until we, well…didn't.

The reception was better even than the ceremony. Athena appeared with Poseidon, sometime through the second course, as I smeared lobster over Percy's cheek as a joke.

"Mom!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"As if I'd forget about my daughter's wedding, Annie. Everyone on Olympus wanted to come. They're never going to forget about how the pair of you almost single-handedly defeated Kronos."

They stayed until the Best Man's speech from Grover and the toast to watch as Percy and I linked arms and drank from the glass of champagne the other offered.

As a gift Poseidon let us borrow his chariot and "drive" off into the sunset, cresting the waves of the ocean on our way to the island Percy had booked for our honeymoon.

"I told you we'd be remembered," he muttered, concentrating on directing the hippocampi pulling us through the water.

"I don't care as long as _I _always remember today and every day."

"Are you sure you _want _to remember it all?"

"Yes," I answered indignantly.

"What? Even fighting dragons? Magic on Circe's island? Holding up mountains?"

I laughed at the incredulous tone he used. "The look on your face! Priceless. Yes, Percy, I want to remember everything. That way, the memories will last longer than either of us, if one of us leaves."

"You really are wise, Wise Girl."

"Thank you. But I only look wise in comparison to you, because you're so stupid sometimes Percy." I grinned at him.

"Thanks," he muttered sardonically.

"I've had the time of my life joking with you, you know?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another update. Enjoy and review at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothin' On You by B.O.B<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Anna, I _swear _nothing happened."

"And why would I believe that Percy?" She asked, wiping tears from the corner of her eye. "I mean what am I supposed to think when I walk in on you and Drew behind Zeus' fist and she's got her hand on your leg!"

"I love _you, _Annabeth. All the other girls here, they've got nothing on you. _You _are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I declared fervently, causing Annabeth to blush furiously. "I just don't notice other girls anymore. If they flirt with me nothing is going to happen, because they've got nothing on you. You don't need to worry about it. What guy would ever cheat on you? When I'm with you every guy stops to stare at you, girls look at you in jealousy!"

"That doesn't stop them flirting with you though does it?" She questioned, ignoring my compliments.

"Anna, what's it going to take for me to make you believe that it's only you? I wanted to do this properly, romantically…but I want you to believe me." I paused and took her hand. "Will you come back to my cabin for a few minutes?"

"Urgh, Percy, I don't want to sleep with you at a time like this! Way to make me feel better!"

"No, Anna, that's not what I'm talking about. You'll see when we get there." And I dragged her off to the Poseidon cabin. I leapt over the bed to my bedside cabinet, roughly pulled the draw open, my hand shaking slightly, and picked up the small box. I walked to stand before her and dropped to one knee. "I didn't want to do it this way. I planned for something on the beach, something underwater, like our first kiss; but if this sets your heart at rest, then it's better." She gasped and held her hands over her gaping mouth. "Annabeth will you marry me? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes," she whispered, eyes shining.

I placed the ring on her finger and stood to hug her.

"Now do you believe me? They've got nothing on you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It's my first one from Luke's POV so let me know how I did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac<strong>

**Luke's POV**

"Annabeth…" I couldn't say anything. The words wouldn't come out, leaving me there, burning on the ground. Finally I managed to force out, "Did you love me?"

She turned, looking away at Percy. "No, sorry, Luke, there was a time when I thought… but no." I didn't miss the love in her eyes as she stared at him.

I nodded. It was okay. I would never be able to change what _I _felt for her, but loving her when she didn't love me wasn't the right thing to do. She would never accept my love.

So I would let her go her own way, whilst I went mine. It was, in part, the path I had chosen which had sent us in opposite directions: me to the Underworld whilst she would carry on living, loving another.

In a last shuddering breath I was gone, my spirit reappearing in the Underworld and about to be judged.

"Go your own way, Annabeth," I whispered to nobody.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just a short scene. Hope you enjoy it and I 'd love some reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway by Devlin feat. Yasmin<strong>

**Percy POV**

"Just say yes," I begged, literally kneeling on my knees on the bed in front of her as she stood staring down at me with her hands on her hips.

"Percy, running away is never the answer. Trust me, I would know."

"I've got to leave, Anna, there's nothing here for me. Not now that Mom and Paul are dead. I've got to go somewhere I can just be me. I've got to run away, but I want you to come with me."

"Fine," she replied, her hands in the air, giving up on trying to dissuade me.

I jumped down from the bed and grabbed the bags I had already packed the night before, pulled her by the hand and left the apartment I had spent much of my teenage years growing up in.

At the station, I closed my eyes and picked a place pointing my finger at the map on the wall.

"Two tickets, single, to Rutland, please," I asked the woman at the kiosk. She handed over the two pieces of paper which would take us from New York and into another state and then we boarded the train.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit longer than I expected till this update. I hope you enjoy it and I'd be really grateful for some reviews.  
><strong>

**I've Had The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes**

**Annabeth's POV**

I smiled as the slow song of the Camp Prom started. It was 'I've Had the Time of My Life', that song from 'Dirty Dancing'. Percy held his hand out to me and I took it, looking forward to our first proper couple's dance. All evening Percy had sat at the side of the amphitheatre with the majority of guys at Camp who refused to dance, maintaining that the Aphrodite Cabin's idea for a Prom had been stupid.

We swayed slowly round in a circle, my head leaning against his shoulder, his arms around my waist.

**Percy's POV**

I felt Annabeth's breath tickle my neck as she slowly exhaled whilst I spun us round and round.

"This wasn't so bad, you know," I murmured quietly so none of the other guys would hear.

"What was that, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, taking her head off my shoulder.

"I actually am having the time of my life, alright? Happy now?" I could feel my cheeks turning red so I looked away but she pulled me by the chin back to face her.

"It was incredibly cheesy, Percy, but yes, I am happy," she replied, looing completely serious, her stormy grey eyes shining with happiness. And in that moment, all the embarrassment at a) having to dance and b) admitting I was having a good time, vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much to Sarcastic-Bones, Princesswhatever9, AuroxTheLander, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream and Thalia Marie Grace for being awesome and reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Make You Feel My Love by Adele<strong>

**Nico POV**

She wouldn't take me seriously.

I was too young, she told me. I'm a huntress, she told me.

But I'd known it from the moment that we'd met.

I knew we would end up together. I'd known it from the moment that we met. I knew it because there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I'd go hungry for her. I'd go to the ends of the earth for her. I'd crawl down a dark passage to the Underworld and face my father for her.

We were like raging storms, opposites and parallels. That was her excuse, her reason why we couldn't be together.

But when the rain was blowing in my face and everyone was on her case, I would hold her, my embrace warm and loving. I would trace her scars, dry her tears and tell her I'd never let go and stop holding her. I'd do or say anything to show her how I felt. To make her feel my love.

If only Thalia would realise.

I could only hope that the winds of change were blowing and she would see she could be happy with all her dreams come true.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if you like Rachel, I think I'm a bit mean towards her in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyfriend by Alphabeat<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I could see the disdain in her eyes as they zeroed in on Percy's hand wrapped around mine. She looked scornfully up at me for a second before turning sweetly to Percy.

"What are you doing with _her, _Percy?"

"He's not your boyfriend, Rachel. Get used to it," I muttered under my breath, but Percy heard me and he smirked slightly.

"Sorry, Rachel but I love Anna and I've asked her to be my girlfriend," he told her gently.

"But she's so uncool. Look at her shirt!" Rachel complained.

"Oh, what, as opposed to your tatty jeans, Miss Millionaire?" I asked, my features twisted into a sneer.

"Whatever."

"Oh, great comeback. I think I might die of shock."

"Shut up, Annabeth!"

"Come on, Anna," interrupted Percy, interceding in our argument. "Let's go have dinner."

Rachel stalked forward and attempted to drag Percy away from me.

"You don't want to be with her," she said serenely. "I'm in _love_ with you, Percy. You drive me crazy."

My palm collided with her cheek, turning it a wonderful shade of red. "Don't touch my boyfriend," I warned before turning on my heel and walking away, Percy's laughter ringing in my ears as he practically skipped beside me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't really know why this scene came to mind... I'd love to know what you all think. It's my first Katie POV so it's even more important.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne<strong>

**Katie's POV**

"Alright, Katie?" When I didn't answer, he continued, "What's up?"

I couldn't speak. There was something lodged in my throat, refusing to allow my voice past my tongue.

There were so many things I'd always wanted to say to him. But I couldn't. I was too shy to even talk about stuff like _that_ in front of him. Too scared to talk about my feelings for him. How could I when to me he looked like a god?

Every time he so much as walked past me, my tongue seemed to curl in on itself, making it impossible to speak. Or I'd stare at my feet whilst my cheeks turned red in embarrassment at being unable to answer his question because there simply weren't any words in my head. Yes, that was what Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, reduced me to: an idiotic, incoherent bimbo.

I wished more than anything that I could tell him that I fancied him. Or that the next time he asked me out, I could say yes, rather than mumble something about being busy. It was like there was some inbuilt machine that stopped me from saying what I wanted to.

But if I could, I would ask Travis to the movies. Or I'd ask him to go to the beach with me.

I knew I never would. I wasn't brave like Annabeth or Clarisse. Both of them had gotten the guys they wanted and were really happy with Percy and Chris. I knew me and Travis just wasn't destined to be because they'll always be the things I'll never say. It was just the damn nervousness.

Rationally, I knew that one day I'd be older, wiser, and then, maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to walk up to him and say, "Marry me today." That was what I wanted more than anything.

Swallowing my fears, I said in hesitating words, "Hey, Travis. Do you want to do something tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied with a wide smile.

And I thought, maybe they won't always be the things I'll never say.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been ages since I updated. I've had no internet access, but I'm back now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a new perspective so please review to tell me how you think I did with the character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here With Me by Dido<strong>

**Bianca's POV**

I didn't regret it, the choice I'd made. I'd lain down my life to save the others, but I was constantly plagued remorse for leaving Nico alone. I couldn't protect him, not now. I am what I am, a ghost. What good would I be when I'd just float through people, instead of harming them.

All around me the results of my choice reminded me of what I'd lost. I was surrounded by death; not life. Along the river Styx only black, withering flowers grew beside the sprawling line of spirits awaiting judgement. I'd been placed in Elysium for my sacrifice, but, as the daughter of Hades, I was free to go and walk wherever I wanted. I could do whatever I wanted, except, of course, leave.

Sure, I heard rumours from the people coming in, but I couldn't get out unless he summoned me. It was the only way I could be sure Nico was still alive. I felt like I was waiting for him to turn up as a ghost, like me. I wouldn't sleep; I wouldn't breathe until I knew he was safe. The only way for me to know that, because Nico would never summon me again, not after I forbade him to, was to find him here in the Underworld, when he was resting here with me.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I would like to say a really big thank you or all the reviews. Over 50! I think we should try to make it to 60 with this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me There by McFly<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"You know, I don't want to ever spend another day without you," I told her gazing at her out of the corner of my eye, under the pretence of looking at the stone bust of my father. She turned away from the stone blocks she had been running her fingers over and looked at me, her mouth twisted into a wry smile, telling me she thought I was being cheesy. "I'm serious, I don't think I'd be standing here, as in in Greece, let alone at the Parthenon, if I'd never found you."

It had been a birthday gift from me for her twenty first birthday. I knew she'd always wanted to go to the Parthenon so I bought the flight tickets and arranged everything. I even packed her bag, which had been difficult to say the least.

She stood, lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the harshly bright sun and stepped towards me in a measured stride, a lazy smile lighting up her stormy, grey eyes. "You know, Seaweed Brain, although that sounded as if it should be in some cheesy rom-com, I know what you mean." I didn't think she'd ever looked so pretty. The sun was glinting off her blonde curly locks, making them look like real gold and she'd gotten a dark tan too which contrasted amazingly with her eyes.

"Anna, will you ever stop calling me Seaweed Brain?"

"You know, Perce, I don't think I will," she muttered serenely, throwing her arms around my neck. My arms found their way around her waist and pulled her even closer until her chin was resting on my shoulder. She hummed a tune quietly under her breath and said quietly, "I feel like there's something special here."

"Uh huh, it is pretty spectacular, although…I reckon that could be more to do with the beautiful girl in my arms that anything else."

She laughed into my ear, her sweet breath ruffling through my messy black hair.

"Best. Birthday. Present. Ever," she murmured, kissing a different part of me after each word and landing finally on my lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I wrote this one about Rachel/Percy rather than Annabeth/Percy because I did a horrible one about Rachel earlier. If you like Rachel, hopefully you'll like this. I set it during the Last Olympian and I used quite a bit of what was in the book, but it was hard as I'm not a big Rachel fan so I would really appreciate some feedback to tell me how you guys think I did. Thanks for all the reviews so far.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry<strong>

**Rachel's POV**

I loved Percy. I knew it, he knew it. It was in the way my heart would race whenever he touched me, even if it was just innocently holding hands.

But as we walked barefoot across the sands of the beach, I wondered how to get him to show me how he felt. It was simple; I was a part of his world now. I fitted in where I never had before because of our chemistry.

I turned suddenly as Percy's hand left mine and he began running across the sand, arms flung out as though he were flying. I copied and chased after him, running towards the waves where the salty water felt cold to my feet. He pulled me into the waves, the salt water soaking through my denim short shorts whilst he stayed completely dry, giving me the hummingbird heartbeat. His hands on my arms felt warm and comforting, and I stared into his eyes, thinking of what a future we would have. For a moment I thought he would kiss me, but then it was over and he was walking back out of the water, towing me along on the way back to the car.

We borrowed the Prius from Paul and drove along a while. When Percy stopped he simply sat and looked out the windscreen at the calm sea, and I made up my mind. I would kiss him.

I broached the topic, gently saying, "Look just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple of normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean and it's nice to be together.'

"Okay," he said slowly. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people."

I nodded and drew a shaky breath. "And so…hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?" My heart beat erratically even though he was nowhere near me.

"Oh…Um…"

We were interrupted by a black flying Pegasus carrying a demigod on its back. I knew it was no or never so once they were done talking I kissed Percy, pulling his face towards me, wished him luck and told him to kill some monsters for me.

Off he flew, leaving me in his stepdad's car, whilst my heart continued to fly without him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This scene is set a year after the defeat of Kronos at a celebratory party and therefore, it's a year after Nico and Thalia danced in chapter 11, just so you know. Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews! We've gone over sixty, which I think it really amazing! :D Keep them coming! Anyway I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It Must Be Love by Madness<strong>

**Nico's POV**

It was the anniversary of the Camp's victory over Kronos and we were celebrating. I looked up from my plate to see the hunters of Artemis arriving over the hill and looking distastefully down at the rest of us out by the lake. All except for one, that is.

Thalia ran down the hill, smiling and hugging people left, right and centre, including Annabeth and Percy who laughed with her and brought her over to the tables that had been set up to carry the food. We had a fire lit in a garbage can which we were offering food to the gods over, and some cool music was being played by the sons and daughters of Apollo although some of the songs sounded strangely like Lady Gaga.

"Come on, girls, the campers won't bite," she called to her comrades who were still standing stiffly beside her pine tree. Then one by one they came down the hill and joined us in the party.

I smiled at Katie Gardner as she vacated her seat to stop Connor and Travis Stoll stealing Chiron's wheelchair and led them both to the dance floor that was created by Mr D, who was currently drinking copious amounts of wine before his treat from Zeus was taken away. His nose had turned rather pink and his eyes were bulging as he laughed hysterically at the dancing satyrs. Thalia took the empty seat as her two best friends went to dance together, and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Honestly! It's all too lovey-dovey, really, isn't it?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I've already had to turn Drew down," I replied, leaning back in my chair and pushing it onto its back legs whilst my hands went behind my head.

The slow song ended and a rock beat began. My foot began to tap and Thalia cocked her head, staring at it.

"You like My Chemical Romance?"

I nodded and when she held out her hand, I took it hesitantly. She pulled me out of the seat and then out to the dance floor, passing Chris and Clarisse as they left it and went to make out behind one of the cabins. Spurred on by Thalia's dance moves, I began to do my best robot dance and she laughed, holding herself up by leaning on my shoulder. Then the song ended and we awkwardly stood together for a few moments as it changed to another slow song.

"Just dance together, you two," Annabeth said from the over by the singers.

I smiled nervously at the black-haired girl and held my hand out for her. She took it, holding my hand with as little of her own as possible and we swayed a little until Percy came over and forced us together until we were chest to chest.

"Well this is getting to be a habit. Hard to believe it's been a year, right?" Thalia muttered, looking at Percy and Annabeth who were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice.

"Yep. Been kind of strange here at camp though…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never thought I'd miss you; but I did," I replied, looking away as I was expecting her to slap me around the face for such a forward comment.

Instead she simply sighed and murmured her assent.

"This feels weird," she said.

"I know." I took a breath before stammering the rest of what I wanted to say. "I never thought I'd feel this way…about you."

"And what way's that?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in what I considered hope.

"As soon as I wake up, I know that I need to see you."

"And why do you think that is?" Her gentle voice was lulling me, pulling me closer to her and my head was bending towards hers, my lips itching to touch her own that were coated in a dark, plum-coloured lipstick.

The song answered her question for me and one of the daughters of Apollo, sang, "It must be love," just as our lips met.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and scene when you get to the end of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>We R Who We R by Ke$ha<strong>

**Percy's POV**

It was the Aphrodite cabin's fashion show and this year they'd roped some of the other guys and girls into modelling in it.

Will Solace from the Apollo cabin was DJing and as a fast beat started, three girls walked out – Drew, Katie and Clarisse. Thankfully, Clarisse wasn't wearing a mini-skirt, as that was something I never wanted to see. I shuddered in my seat at just the thought but Chris, who was sat beside me, wolf–whistled appreciatively. I didn't even know why Clarisse was in the show. It wasn't like she liked fashion or anything. Most of the time she didn't even get on with the Aphrodite cabin – they weren't feisty enough for her – it was only Silena she'd really been friends with.

They walked down the catwalk that had been set up down in the amphitheatre and then back to the purple curtains at the back of the stage. The next people out were Piper, Lacy and Nyssa in tight-fitting short shorts and tank tops.

Miranda Gardiner and Lou Ellen came next, modelling nightwear, wearing cute pink and green knee length trousers and tops.

And then out came Annabeth, accompanied by one of her brothers – Malcolm – and Mitchell, a son of Aphrodite. My mouth fell open as I saw that she was modelling lingerie. No wonder she had wanted me to agree to model with her. I had refused, insisting it was too feminine but I regretted it now. She looked so hot. She smirked and disappeared behind the curtains.

"Excuse me," I said to Chris, Connor and Travis who were laughing at my stunned expression.

"Yeah, go get her Percy!" Chris called.

As I walked past them, I hear Connor whisper to Travis, "Annabeth is seriously fit."

"Oi! She's _my _girlfriend so keep your thoughts and your hands to yourself!"

When I found Anna backstage, she was putting a gown over the top of her black and red underwear. I cleared my throat and she turned to face me.

"You could have told me what you were modelling at least," I said.

She laughed and came closer, wrapping her arms around me. I gulped, staring down at the creamy expanse of skin across her flat stomach and the rest of her that was uncovered…


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Updates may be a bit slower from now on as I'm back at school. It's short, but I hope you like it and I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Only Exception by Paramore<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

It was hard growing up with only one parent. But I knew it was harder for my dad. He'd had to deal with loving a woman who would never stay with him and then having a demigod daughter. He'd suffered too because of the monsters that would get me chucked out of school and the ADHD and dyslexia which made me hard to manage. And so when he couldn't take me anymore, he'd gotten remarried and started a new family, which I didn't feel a part of. I'd never really regretted my decision to run away. I was content with the loneliness, only having to rely on myself, but there came time when I just couldn't do it anymore and I had to let someone help.

Then Luke and Thalia came along. I finally found a family where I was completely at home, welcomed for what I was and among people who were just like me. But that was ripped from me too and I was alone again. My happiness couldn't last, but I realised that in a way love was just like that. I'd loved both Luke and Thalia, in different ways but I did love them both. Losing Thalia had caused me so much pain and I vowed then never to get close enough to someone to let them hurt me.

I didn't count on someone worming their way into my heart though. After our quest to retrieve the lightning bolt, I didn't even realise that Percy had become a friend despite my resistance. And over time he just went deeper, growing almost like a thorn or a splinter, sinking further into your skin until there's just no way to remove them.

And now he was the only exception to my rule. I'd taken a chance on love. This time I just hoped I didn't get hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you so much for getting me to 100 reviews! It's amazing! I'm so sorry it has taken me longer to update this. Schoolwork has been keeping me busy, so I've had to put the writing of all my fics off for a few days. Anyway, it's short but I hope you like it. It's a bit different to my other chapters so I'd love to know what you readers think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Unfaithful by Rihanna<strong>

**Aphrodite's POV**

He should have expected it when he married me, but that was no excuse. I was the goddess of Love, and I was meant to love, but it didn't make it right. I knew he knew. I'd noticed his gaze on my smeared lipstick, his suspicious glances after I got off the phone at night; but I also saw the hurt when I came back from Ares' palace. And I didn't want to do it anymore. I couldn't bear the pain. I couldn't stand to see him dying inside. I might as well have taken a knife to his heart (if it would have worked) because I was killing him, slowly; but surely. But I couldn't stop. It was in my nature, inbred into me and the lust consumed me like fire, burning through me until it was quenched by my meeting with Ares.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: It's been way too long, I know. School's been keeping me busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very late chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>My First Kiss by 3OH!3<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Seriously, Connor? Your first kiss was Drew?" Travis exclaimed.

His brother shrugged sheepishly and asked, "What about you then?"

"Well it was Katie, obviously," I interjected, rolling my eyes at the predictability of my supposed friends. Drew was the camp slut and Connor was one of the few people without a girlfriend – it was natural for him to kiss Drew.

"Actually…" Travis mumbled uncomfortably.

"No! You didn't kiss drew too?" I laughed as Connor and Travis exchanged looks, both of them looking guilty.

"No…it was… I should totally not be telling you this… but it was Clarisse."

"What?" Chris shouted, launching himself at Travis and pummelling every inch of him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Travis declared, arms raised in surrender and attempting to protect his face at the same time. "She attacked me in Capture the Flag and the only way to deter her from cutting me to pieces was to kiss her. I swear I don't fancy your girlfriend, mate. I love Katie."

"Oh," Chris replied, embarrassed by his overreaction. "Good."

"When did you first kiss Clarisse then?" Connor asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

With a reminiscent look, Chris explained how it happened. "I was in the infirmary before Mr D fixed me up, made me sane and all that, and she kissed me."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You weren't even conscious for your first kiss?" My mouth wouldn't stop smirking as I asked him. I couldn't help but picture it: wild haired Clarisse bending over Chris on his hospital bed and giving him a slobbery wet kiss.

"Yeah!" Chris answered defiantly. "Why got a better first kiss, have you, Percy?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Oh, not that underwater crap again," Connor drawled.

"Nope." I replied, popping my lips on the p.

"Well tell us then," Travis said, eyes wide in impatience.

"Well I'm not sure you'd understand. It was pretty special." I loved teasing people and the look of exasperation my friends were all giving me was just so amusing.

"Get on with it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright, Chris. Jeez, anyone would think you were mad or something." It was a cheap joke but the look of irritation he gave me was so worth it. "It was with Annabeth obviously. We were under Mt St Helens, and, being the brave, all-powerful demigod I am-"

I was cut off by a loud scoff from Travis but I continued speaking all the same.

"-I put my life in danger to save hers. We met these telekhines who were making Kronos' scythe, and, of course, we had to stop them. They saw me whilst Anna was under her Yankees cap. I told her to leave, but before she could, I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, kissing her roughly."

"Oh yeah? Well Annabeth told Katie, who told me, that _she _kissed you."

"And you believed that, Travis? What about the fact that she finds me irresistible? I'd been planning the whole thing for ages," I told him unconvincingly. "Oh alright, she kissed me! I could taste her lips for ages, you know? Like candy."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: When I sat down and this song played, I thought about how we never actually saw Percy ask Annabeth to be his girlfriend so that's what I've written. I hope you like it, but I'd love to know what you think so leave a review. And I've just realised how much McFly music I must have on my computer for their songs to come up all the time on random…**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be Your Man by McFly<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Percy," she replied, looking a bit confused.

Ever since that underwater kiss we'd kind of been avoiding each other. It wasn't a conscious decision for either of us, but I didn't know how to react to her. I didn't know what she wanted, whether she'd kissed me because she wanted to go out with me or whether she kissed me because it had been my birthday. Finally, I'd worked up to courage to try my luck and just ask her outright about it. I mean, I fancied her. Badly. But, gods, it would have been awkward if she didn't feel the same.

"Annabeth, I've never met anyone like you," I began nervously, my palms sweating. "From the first moment I saw you, I…I knew I lo-liked you." I couldn't help stumbling over the word love and finished my sentence rather lamely.

Luckily, Annabeth didn't seem to notice, and simply said, "Right. Well you know I like you too, Percy."

"Yeah. But that's the thing. When you say 'like' do you mean like me, you know, as friends, or _like _like me?"

"Gods, you are such a Seaweed Brain!"

Swallowing, I tried again. "What I'm trying to say, Annabeth, is that I really like you and I want to go out with you. So what do you say?" My voice trembled in anticipation of her answer.

Drawing out her answer, Annabeth responded slowly. "You see, the thing is, Percy, there's this guy I really like, but he's being a bit of a romantic coward and doesn't really know how to ask me to be his girlfriend. Do you know what I mean?"

I'll admit it – I had no idea whether she was talking about me or some other guy but decided to take a chance on the hunch that it was me she was referring to.

"I see, so, hypothetically, what would this guy have to do to get you to say yes?"

"I'd like a big gesture, I think. Something that would make me think that what we had was going to be forever."

Nodding, a plan began to form in my mind. I called upon my powers over water to summon river water from the stream. It came in a steady trickle, already shaping itself to my will and forming the desired message in front of Annabeth's feet.

Annabeth looked down in surprise as some of the water soaked through her trainer then looked up at me with a wide smile. "I would love for you to be my man, Percy."

Sighing with relief, I stepped forwards and kissed my new girlfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. I had a little trouble with this chapter and couldn't really think of much to write for the song, so my apologies if you don't like it as much. I'd love to know what you think though, so leave me a review if you've got time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meaningless Kiss by Hugh Grant (from the soundtrack of Music and lyrics)<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

It was just a kiss wasn't it? It didn't mean anything, so therefore I hadn't broken my vow to Artemis. It's not like Nico and I made out like some of the priestesses of Hestia. There was nothing chaste about any of them.

But why couldn't I get that certain son of Hades out of my mind?

I'd known it was wrong as soon as we started dancing, but I couldn't resist him and his devilish charms. Surely the vow of service to Artemis should come with some form of protection from flirting. Then I would have had no problem with rebuffing Nico. But I couldn't stand the thought of his puppy dog eyes begging me. I was a sucker for people who were upset, people who had problems. I mean, look at me and Luke. From now on I would definitely be dancing alone at parties.

After spending the day with Artemis, who turned a few teenage sons of Ares into crows, I was back to contemplating Nico, wondering what would happen to him if Artemis discovered we'd kissed.

For some reason, nothing ever seemed to turn out right around me. I mean, I was the lieutenant of the Lady Artemis and had forsworn boys and should have been content in my decision and position. But I wasn't.

It had been a meaningless kiss, but it was going to ruin everything. It was going to ruin everything because it had made me fall in love.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter. It just feels all wrong to me, so please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Me by Sum41<strong>

**Percy's POV**

The sunset reflecting off the calm waters of the Long Island Sound really was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the girl beside me. Annabeth's curls of blonde hair framed her face, glittering in the sunlight.

"I don't want this moment to ever end." It was only a whisper but Annabeth still heard and snuggled closer into my side, her short sleeves providing little protection for her tanned skin from the cool breeze drifting off the ocean.

Her lazy smile grew as she asked, "Hmm?" I'd wait forever to see that smile.

"There's something I want you to know, Annabeth…I'm nothing without you. You're in my heart and soul."

"That's so sweet, Perce." Still grinning, she leaned up to gently press her lips to mine.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Was just busy with my birthday and schoolwork. Anyway, I really like this song at the moment and I also really like this scene so I hope you do too. As always tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum<strong>

**Katie's POV**

Travis and I left the Amphitheatre together – he had offered to walk me back to the Demeter cabin – but as I walked with his leather jacket around my shoulders to ward off the winter chill, I couldn't help smelling his cologne. Being the son of Hermes, he'd probably stolen it, but it smelt so heavenly I just didn't care.

Arriving at the cabin, he turned to face me. "Well…here we are." He clapped his hands nervously and blew air into them to warm them, though his genuine smile never faded and I got caught up in it.

We'd gone on one date before the summer session at camp began, but things were still in that awkward stage where neither of us knew how to act around the other. We were taking things slowly – there was no need to rush.

"Yeah, here we are," I agreed, backing up slightly until my back hit the edge of a flower pot on the windowsill.

He leaned closer to say goodnight and as the cold wind picked up, a more concentrated sample of his cologne flew around me, and unexpectedly, my hands grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer as I stood on my tiptoes so that our lips met. The moon burst triumphantly through the clouds, sending light over us, and Travis and I broke apart, embarrassed that anyone would be able to see us.

Travis cleared his throat, unsure how to react, and I stared at the ground, a little shocked by my own actions. I was never that bold. I was actually a little afraid that I'd messed things up, pushed too far ahead in our relationship.

But my head was screaming, that although it was a shot in the dark, a gamble, Travis could well be the one I'd been waiting for my whole life. And it felt so real, so right.

"Erm…goodnight," Travis finally said, leaning forwards and lightly pressing his lips to mine.

I'll admit it; his goodnight kiss was the sweetest thing. And though, I craved more, I was alright with just a kiss goodnight. And the other things that I wanted, well, that was what I would dream about anyway.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not too sure about this one. I struggled to think of someone to write the song for and ending up having to go with Rachel. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so here it is: I swear on the River Styx that I am not Rick Riordan and therefore do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne<strong>

**Rachel's POV**

I was in France, the dreams plaguing me. The images of New York completely destroyed scared me more than anything.

What would have made it better if Percy was with me. I missed his care-free humour and ability to walk through any walls I possessed in order to comfort me and make me feel better.

Sometimes he said crazy things. Sometimes we did crazy things – like go for rides on Blackjack – but that was exactly what I needed to forget what I'd seen.

Even someone to talk to, someone who would understand, would be better. But there was no way I could talk to my dad – he'd make me see a shrink again.

Percy would have understood what they meant and been able to stop my premonitions from becoming real. But Percy wasn't with me. He didn't know what I'd seen. I wish he did. Now I was constantly in fear of him dying before I could tell him what he needed to know to save New York, to save Olympus.

If only he'd come with me. I wished he had. I wished he was here. Then at least he wouldn't be there and in danger.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I just want to say that everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story is amazing! I can't believe how long you've all stuck it out and continued reading so thak you. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Everyone else can see it, Annabeth."

"Stop exaggerating, Perce," she replied, still looking down at the floor, refusing to meet my eyes. But the corners of her mouth _were _turned up in a small smile, making her look incredibly shy as she smiled at the ground. I still didn't really understand why she wouldn't look in my eyes, and right there and then in that moment decided to make that my goal.

"You don't know how beautiful you are. If you saw what I see, you'd understand. You'd understand why I love you, why I want you so desperately."

"Stop goofing around." She raised her head from the ground for a few seconds – just enough time for me to see her rolling her eyes at me. "Honestly, you're such a seaweed brain."

"Have you never wondered why all the guys stare at you?"

"What? No they don't! I'd definitely have noticed that," she told me, mumbling to the ground again.

"Really? I'm being serious, Anna. You're hair's so bright it lights up the world, my world, and your beautiful curls – when you flip your hair over your shoulder it's indescribable. I don't know why you're being so shy when all I want to do is look into your eyes."

She finally looked me in the face, her grey eyes so liquid they seemed alive.

"You just don't know, Annabeth."

"But maybe I am beginning to get the picture," she murmured in reply still looking into my eyes, which I hoped were filled with my love and devotion.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: It's the first time I've written anything for these to characters so be sure to let me know what you think. I hope you like it. (PS I realise that Clarisse's eyes are brown, but this as a scene really appealed to me.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blue As Your Eyes by Scouting For Girls<strong>

**Chris' POV**

It was the strangest thing. I felt like I was falling apart whilst growing closer to Clarisse. Just one look in her blue eyes was enough to fog my eyes as though the mist was being manipulated in front of me.

And although, she'd spent months caring for me whilst I was insane, I wasn't sure if it was all in my head. Every thought had revolved around her ever since I woke up, desperate to know what she thought about something.

Anything she said stayed etched in my brain forever, going round and round like a hurricane or a cyclone. My emotions matched, changing depending on her and what she thought of me. I was deathly afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way too – I was a traitor after all.

As we sat down in front of the fire, I showed her my hand, palm up for her to take, and as she closed her fingers around mine, I gave her my heart, and in my fear that she would refuse it, coldness sank into my body. Every day I was falling more in love with her, but I was feeling alive in her brown eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers. I confess, I don't think any of you guys will like this chapter, but it was the first thing that came to mind. But be sure to tell me what you think anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York by Paloma Faith<strong>

**Juniper's POV**

The days had been long and the nights so cold ever since he'd left me. I still remembered it.

He took my hand one day and told me he was leaving, leaving me disbelieving, and I had to let him go. What could I, a forest nymph, tied to my tree do about it? I couldn't physically stop Grover. I was just left behind.

I knew it was his duty as Lord of the Wild, chosen one of Pan, to leave and traverse the country to save the wild, but I couldn't bear him leaving.

I missed him terribly. The last I had heard, he was in New York, his heart probably being stolen by some young, upstart dryad. New York had stolen Grover's heart from mine. If he came back I would always be waiting; but I didn't think he had the time for me now.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I've been thinking for a while that since I've written Tratie, I should put Connor with someone and this is the result of that. I hope you enjoy it and remember to tell me what you think in a review. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Spell by Alphabeat<strong>

**Connor's POV**

There was something about Joanna, daughter of Hecate. She was just enchanting. The moment she'd arrived at camp, only a month ago, as she was shepherded over the hill past Thalia's tree by one of Grover's satyrs, I'd found myself thinking about her and her surf green eyes.

I'd never thought about any girl that way – it was as though she'd put a spell on me and I didn't know what to do.

I spent every moment following her.

She'd even caught me out yesterday.

"Connor, are you following me?" She'd asked, smirking slightly.

"Erm…" I dithered, shuffling from foot to foot. It was remarkable – she had even made me feel guilty despite the fact that, as a son of Hermes, I stole stuff on a daily basis and didn't suffer from any form of conscience.

I'd seen awesome displays of her power with magic – I didn't doubt her ability to put a spell on me and draw me closer like a puppet on a string. She did something to me in a way I couldn't define, so I decided to tell her.

"Whatever you're doing, you're doing it well. What's the secret, won't you please tell 'cause me head is spinning around and you're all I can think about?"

The thing was, that even though I was sure I was under her spell and it was working, I didn't care. She was just so beautiful, so natural and so easy-going. She didn't scold me for playing practical jokes, but laughed along with me. Perhaps, the magic wasn't her spell; but the fact that I'd fallen in love with her anyway.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: After feeling a bit bad for Rachel, this little scene wrote itself. It's a bit AU because as the oracle this wouldn't be possible for Rachel but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Always Have, Always Will by Ace of Base<strong>

**Rachel's POV**

"Lord Apollo," I murmured, surprised to see him at Camp Half-Blood again.

Hearing my voice, he turned to face me, the glow of sunshine fading from around him and his red Maserati.

"Rachel," he greeted. "It's always a pleasure."

Nodding, I turned to go back to my rooms. Just as Apollo had requested, I had been granted a cave, and true to his word, he had decked it out with one of the best sound systems on the planet. All of his sons, especially Will Solace, were always begging me to throw parties.

"Actually, could you hang on a sec', Rachel. It was actually you I came here to see."

Turning slowly on my heel, I asked, "And what was it you needed to see me for?"

He looked about him before leaping over the low car door and into the driving seat of his Maserati. "How about we go for a ride and then I'll tell you?"

I hesitated before calmly walking around to the other door and sliding in.

He accelerated slowly and I could feel heat beginning to manifest around us. "So what do you want then?"

"You," he said simply.

"Sorry?" I asked, sure I must have misheard him.

"You," he repeated. "I. Want. You."

"In what way?"

He looked across at me, giving me that look that said, '_you know which way.' _

"I'm serious, Rachel. I love you. I always have and I always will."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah<strong>

**Zoe's POV**

Since my death, I'd been up here, written in the stars.

I was a constant symbol, a message to the Man (in other words, my father, Atlas).

Seasons would always come and go as the earth continued to spin on its axis no matter what happened.

But I would always stay the same, a mere picture of what I once was.

Perhaps it was better that way.

I was at peace, content to watch the life below me.

I was written in the stars.

Just the way lady Artemis intended it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've wanted to write something for Zoe for a while because I feel like she got a pretty raw deal. But I couldn't really think of much to say and before I knew it the song was over and my time was up. If you have any comments, review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: As requested by AuroxTheLander here is Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you all like it. This is the first request I've done but if anyone else has one I don't mind doing it. And be sure to let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

Nico tossed across the make-shift camp. I wasn't even sure how we had managed to lose the rest of the hunters or campers, but we had.

I sighed whilst I kept watch and tried to refrain from looking at him whilst he slept. Despite that fact that his body reused to lie still, I could tell he was deeply asleep from his soft and even breathing, briefly interspersed with huffs as he moved.

I jumped when he called across the fire, "Thalia?"

"Yeah?" I answered back warily, unsure what he was after.

"I can't sleep." He looked at me across the fire saying nothing more, leaving me to ask why. He just shrugged then, but I noted the way his eyes lingered on mine. In the end he slid from his sleeping bag and came to sit in front of me, warming his hands at the fire whilst leaning against my knees.

His head fell into my hands, his hair soft against the feather-light touch of my fingers when I tried to remove my hands from under him.

I still couldn't work out what Nico wanted from me, but I could no longer deny that he was beautiful, albeit it a walking disaster. He'd probably led us away from the rest of the group on the quest. One of his hands snaked upwards and took mine.

"Sorry," he whispered before placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist. I laughed lightly though a single tear rolled from eye at the thought that it would never be the way we wanted as he held onto me. Only a miracle would allow our relationship.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: This was requested by Mrs Di Cullark, so I hope that it lives up to any expectations. I also hope that you all like it. It's the first time I've written anything for Jason/Piper so be sure to tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>I Caught Myself by Paramore<strong>

**Jason's POV**

It was confusing, that much was clear. In the back of my mind, I could remember her: Reyna and I knew she was important. I just didn't know how. There was an inkling, a suspicion, that she was my girlfriend; I just couldn't remember.

Piper, on the other hand, stubbornly maintained I was her boyfriend but that couldn't be right either. I didn't even know her.

But over time on the quest with Leo and Festus accompanying us, I began to have feelings for her. She was hypnotic. Her voice spoke to me in ways words never could – like she was pulling me towards her. Every movement took my breath away. And I felt myself falling.

But when I caught myself, I had to stop myself. It wouldn't be fair to tell her how I felt or even encourage her feelings in any way, shape or form; not when it was possible I already had a girlfriend.

I just wish I had to someone, some god, to blame it all on. I mean, Juno had abducted me and taken my memory, creating the whole problem. But if I blamed her, I'd probably be terrorised by cows for the rest of my life – it was bad enough that she already had a grudge against me for being the son of Jupiter.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing. I hope you'll like this chapter and, as always, I'd love to know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oopsy Daisy by Chipmunk<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Ahh," I groaned, collapsing face first on my bed. She'd hurt me again. Not in the physical kick you in the balls kind of way, but I was so fed up with her being on Olympus all the time.

After arguing with her, I'd stormed out (quite literally – with hurricane winds swirling around me) and returned to my cabin. I didn't realise she was following me.

"Percy?" She asked uncertainly from the doorway. "I'd understand if you wanted to walk away…"

Sighing, I sat up and looked at her flushed cheeks and red nose. She'd been crying. She was looking at me like I'd crushed her heart in the palm of my hand.

_Aw, crap! I've hurt her too. _

"I'm not leaving," I promised, standing and walking to meet her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Perce, but I'm a walking disaster – I really am. You've _got _to go or it'll only happen again," she said sadly as I pulled her into a hug.

"Anna, sometimes I'd prefer it if you left me alone – I need time to myself, guy time – but I'll always want to come back to you." She shook her head, causing a tear to fall free from the rim of her eye. "If is the end of us, I'm going to find Cupid and put him a headlock," I growled.

"Eros," Annabeth corrected absentmindedly.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care how many times we argue. I'll always be devoted to you. I'll always need to come back to your touch."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: This one is set before the start of the Last Olympian, just to let you all know. Hope you like it. And tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Set Fire to the Rain by Adele<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

He did it on purpose. Luke. He cropped up on our quests just to remind me of what we'd almost had.

That near-miss kiss after Percy and I came back from returning the lightning bold to Zeus.

At the time, he made me weak at the knees with just one small smile. But there was that second side to him, the side that was so well hidden, lurking underneath the surface ready to burst free like a lion stalking prey through long grass.

The other side was cold and always lying, determined to get self-satisfaction without any regard for other people. He always had to win, to prove he was the best.

Now that was the only side I saw: cruel and calculating when he poisoned Thalia's tree and tricked me into holding the weight of the sky.

The only way out was to burn away the pain. He hadn't been good for me and I had to accept that, except the time when we would meet again was drawing closer. This time, I had to remember that he was no longer Luke. He was Kronos now. But I still loved him; just not in the same way. Now he was a friend, a brother who was dearly missed; whilst Percy, well Seaweed Brain was something more.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hope you like it. Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mama Do by Pixie Lott<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

Like the night previously, I crept past the fluttering tent flaps, sneaking a glance over my shoulder as I passed Lady Artemis' tent. For a moment, I was sure that I had seen a shadow within move, but then it was gone and I was continuing on my way to the meeting point.

I was early again. Drat. And then Nico stumbled out of the shadows after travelling through them. His eyes were heavy as I caught him and lowered him to the ground with his head in my lap.

"Hey," he whispered as my fingers brushed through his dark hair.

"Hey to you too," I replied in equally hushed tones. "I think I almost got caught…"

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Nico interrupted, cutting through my worrying.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you, Thalia Grace."

"I love you too, Nico Di'Angelo," I told him, flicking the tip of his nose.

He sat up and brushed his lips against mine, as he had for the past month. We'd been secretly meeting ever night just to spend time together. And it was always the same. Nico would almost fall over from the exertion of shadow-travelling but he'd recover enough under my kisses to be able to travel away after a hurried whisper of where I would be camping the next night.

We broke apart as someone cleared their throat.

I stood up and hung my head the instant I saw it was Lady Artemis.

"Sorry, my Lady. It won't happen again."

Artemis made a scoffing sound in the back of her throat. "Thalia, you've been meeting in secret for over a month. It's not as if you accidentally bump into Nico every night and fall onto his mouth. It's no use hiding your feelings. I release you from my service…I hope you'll both be happy."

Without another word, she transformed into a bird and flew off.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought she was gonna change me into something for a minute there…"

"I still might," echoed Artemis' voice from the darkness.

Nico scrambled to his feet, pulling me towards him. "Come on," he urged, pulling me into the shadows as he travelled us away.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: As I've already done one for Percy, this one is from Annabeth's POV. Hope you like it and it gets you into the Christmas spirit!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Christmas Means to Me by Hanson<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

Christmas was lighting the candles, hanging mistletoe and putting the wreath on the front door with the kids and Percy.

It was seeing everyone smiling. It was playing in the snow with little Luke and building the annual snowman.

Christmas was decorating the tree, cooking the turkey and the late night kisses with Percy under the mistletoe he made sure to hand above our bed every year.

It meant spending time as a family, safe in our average, normal four bedroom house away from the monsters and quests of Camp Half-Blood.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thank you so much for those reviews! It means so much so please keep them coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing by The Script<strong>

**Nico's POV**

It had been a long couple of drama filled days. But I was still there because of my friends. Percy, Travis, Connor and Chris had all rallied around me in support.

"You're better off without her," Percy muttered as he led the way into the bar.

"A few drinks and you'll have forgotten her," Connor promised.

But I didn't want to forget her. They thought I was crazy, but it made perfect sense to me: I still loved her.

Still, I drowned my sorrows in vodka after vodka. And then, managing to evade Percy's drunken arm, I staggered into the street, calling her name, shouting it all over town, despite the fact that I was still streets away from her apartment.

"Thalia!" I was there now, outside her apartment. I saw the curtains of the living room being drawn back. It was Annabeth, offering support for her best friend just like Percy was doing for me.

She turned away from me for a few moments and then the curtain closed again. I hung my head in defeat. She didn't even want to talk to me.

I looked up in hope when the front door clicked open, frowning silently when I saw Annabeth stood there. Then she stepped aside and Thalia came running out.

She crashed into my, wrapping her arms around my torso and pushing me back a few feet. She was crying, bucket loads of water streaming from her eyes as I held her tightly and whispered into her ear.

"I'm nothing without you. I still love you."

She said nothing.

In fear I waited, hoping for words.

Still nothing, and then her lips met mine in a desperate plea to stay.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: You guys are all amazing. Thanks for those reviews! You know the drill by now - R&R! I always want to know what you lovely people think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Natural by S Club 7<strong>

**Travis' POV**

I sighed, turning over to look at Katie where she was sleeping beside me.

She was perfection. Her cheeks like rose petals on a snowy Christmas day. Her eyes green like the springtime leaves of the trees.

She was just natural. She didn't wear make-up – she didn't need to. She was always completely herself. It made loving her so easy.

Snuggling closer, I flung an arm over her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Mm, Travis," she murmured in her sleep.

Grinning, I laid my head back down on the pillow beside hers and drifted back to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: For Mrs. Di Cullark. This carries on from Chapter 39, just so you know. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adore by Paramore<strong>

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm serious, Rachel. I love you. I always have and I always will."

It was obvious that he adored me. I could see it in his eyes as the Maserati cruised through the open sky, bringing sunshine through the dark.

The only question was if I let him love me.

I smiled hesitantly at Apollo, slightly amazed by the fact that a god wanted me. It was as overwhelming as his appearance. Not only did he wear the most tight-fitting vests that showed off all his muscles, but his blonde hair quite literally shined. It was hard not to just make out with him there and then.

I didn't love him yet, but I envisioned I could in time. After a few months of being adored, I was sure I would properly reciprocate his feelings.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: For I'm Imperfectly Perfect. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to hit that review button. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! You've all been amazing, and I can't quite believe how many reviews this story's got now. **

* * *

><p><strong>We Are Unbreakable by Hedley<strong>

**Percy's POV**

My breath came in great heaving shudders, as I knelt over my sword, the point of Riptide sinking into the blood-soaked earth. I'd lost count of the amount of times I'd been knocked down, but they hadn't beaten us. It had been Annabeth who had given me the strength to get back up, the hope that we might be able to survive.

The war with Gaea and the giants was over. We'd done it. The thought that the deed was done, was strange to consider. The realisation that I might finally be able to retire to a peaceful life with Annabeth and my friends hadn't quite sunk in.

Annabeth fell to her knees beside me, she too breathless, her face streaked with the grime of battle and a few scrapes. Blood coated her orange camp T-shirt, but I disregarded it as I put my arm around her and the rest of camp surrounded us.

We held onto each other as we stood, unbroken by the battle despite the battlefield being littered with the bodies of our friends. Piles of ice, ash and dust signified the dead enemies.

My heart would always be scarred by the loss of those closest to us, but as long as I was never alone and Annabeth was by my side, I knew we would always be unbreakable. I was no longer invulnerable and neither was Annabeth, but I was sure nothing would tear us apart.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Thanks so much for those reviews. You guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanna Hold You by McFly<strong>

**Luke's POV**

"Tell me," I murmured. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you," she whispered. The magic words were finally echoing in my ears and I was flooded with enough power to destroy the world if I wanted to. Marching through the streets, I would burn the cities until they were ash under my feet.

Of course, that was partially what I wanted.

But, it wasn't what she wanted. Annabeth was a tricky one. I knew I'd do anything for her and what she wanted most was the survival of Olympus.

The conflict raging inside me heightened until the sky began to black. On the one side I could hear that metallic whisper as Kronos instructed me to throw the kill switch, to detonate the bomb that would blow the world away. But in my own mind, all I wanted was to hold her. My heart beat erratically with fear of what Kronos would do if I didn't obey. I felt like I was having a heart attack.

Kronos wanted me to melt the icecaps and flood the Earth. He wanted me to tear Olympus down brick by brick.

"Please," Annabeth begged.

In that one word, I knew I would do anything she would ever ask.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I've had some Mock Exams I had to focus on and revise for so I couldn't upload this till now. I hope you like it. Leave a review if you've got time. I always love to know what people think. By the way, if you've got a couple or a perspective you want to see could you let me know because I'm worried this is getting a bit repetative.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Sleep Tonight by The Faders<strong>

**Travis' POV**

Playing Truth or Dare in the middle of the night was definitely not a good idea. Connor had already made me moony Chiron, and the game was just warming up.

Every dare was sure to get worse. And it wasn't like I could take the easy way out and pick truth because as the Camp Daredevil, I was expected to always take dare, even if my dares would be more embarrassing than everybody else's.

I was just praying that I wouldn't have to do anything that would embarrass Katie. But I couldn't help feeling on edge because every so often Percy would shoot me a grin and then make eye contact with Thalia before snorting.

"Travis…truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare," I replied nervously.

"I dare you to kiss…" she looked about the circle though it was clear she already knew who she was going to pick. "Katie."

I gulped and nodded. I'd had this insane crush on Katie for years, but she never really talked to me unless she was shouting at me and Connor for one of our pranks.

Katie looked expectantly at me. I moved towards her, puckered to kiss her, and then froze. Embarrassed I ran from the Zeus cabin and to my own.

"Gods above, what have I done?"

All night I was thinking about what could have been, if only I hadn't been such an idiot and had just kissed her. Katie probably thought I was a right retard. One thing was sure I wasn't going to be getting any sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Thalia Marie Grace asked me to write a sequel, as did Lollipop Dreams (who wants it in Katie's POV so that's coming up next…) I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Believe Me by Ellie Goulding<strong>

**Travis' POV**

"I'm such an idiot," I groaned, knocking my head back against the door.

I was even talking to myself. Gods, I needed someone to talk to or even just a distraction to stop me thinking about Katie and that awful moment.

"Yeah, you really are," a voice said quietly from beside me.

I jumped out of my skin and spun away, turning to find Katie Gardner, the object of my affections, in my cabin. I gulped and tried not to think of the dirty laundry covering the floor. We Hermes' kids were always really messy. It was genetic.

"Katie," I croaked, my voice dry and rough. She said nothing, simply standing and staring at me. Gods above, I wished she would just say something.

A blustery gale of wind blew in through the door Katie had left open. Leaves swirled up into the air, tangling in her hair and skittering across the floor. I watched them flutter around my feet before taking a measured step forwards and picking a few errant leaves from Katie's beautifully soft and straight hair.

My heart was thumping at our proximity as if it was only beating for her.

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and I pressed my lips to hers softly and then muttered a quick apology.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Katie murmured.

I sighed in relief at the fact she had finally said something but it was as if she didn't truly believe me.

"I'm sorry about not doing that earlier, believe me," I told her, slipping my fingers through hers.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: As requested by Lollipop Dreams. It's another sequel to chapter 52, but this time from Katie's POV, so it goes from where Travis left Thalia's cabin to show her reaction. I hope you like it. Just remember to let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lose Control by The Saturdays<strong>

**Katie's POV**

My heart leapt as Thalia said my name, daring Travis to kiss me. It was everything I'd hoped for but never had the courage to take control over.

I smiled and waited for him to crawl towards me, blinking when I didn't quite believe the sight. I'd never been cool or hot, so I couldn't understand why Travis hadn't just refused his dare. Still the fact that it was one of my dreams coming true, overcame that as I closed my eyes expecting to feel his lips moving with mine.

After a few moments, I opened my eyes, frowning slightly, only to find everyone staring at me in pity and that Travis was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me," I murmured, getting up and running from Thalia's cabin. Trying not to cry, I walked through the camp, thinking of simply returning to my own cabin, when I heard what sounded like someone punching their wall, just as I passed the Hermes cabin. My curiosity got the better of me and I paused to take in Travis leaning against his door and repeatedly whacking his head against it.

My feet carried me forwards.

"I'm such an idiot," he groaned to himself.

Unable to stop myself, I quipped, "Yeah, you really are."

Travis jumped and turned in the air, looking surprised as he caught sight of me.

"Katie," he said tightly.

The leaves from outside blew in as I waited for him to say something. I couldn't say anything. I wasn't even sure why I had walked into his cabin. And the fact that it was just the two of us alone, unsettled me slightly.

I looked up at him, from where he towered over my four feet, nine inch frame, desperately begging him to say something to break the pressured silence.

I was taken off-guard when he kissed me. In that one moment, I felt like the prettiest girl just because he was looking at me. Losing control, I surrendered to the kiss, strategically moving my hands up his chest and around his neck.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: As requested by AuroxTheLander:**

**The Dance by Garth Brooks**

**Silena's POV**

I could remember that one evening about a week before Charlie left with Percy to blow up Kronos' ship. It had been perfect – the stars shining above us, as he twirled me around and held me close – almost as if the gods had manipulated them for us.

I was dreading the goodbye we'd have to make.

We rotated on the spot, and I could have sworn I saw my mother leaning casually against a tree watching us sadly.

I knew why now. She knew what would happen to Charlie. She knew we would both die. But at least we were still together.

I'd never felt more pain than when I found out about Charlie's death, but I knew that to avoid the pain would have meant never loving him. And not having that dance.

We still danced in the fields of Elysium, the grass swaying around us with the rhythm of our movements, but our spirits couldn't touch. At least we had the memory of our first dance where nothing could separate us.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Just got a bit caught up with some stuff. In apology please accept an imaginary ticket for a ride in Apollo's Maserati. I also hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. I spent some extra time on it…not meant to, I know, but I owed you guys. For Jayfire6, who proposed an awesome song. I hope you all like it. Hit me with a review!**

**Just because I haven't done one in ages, here's a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: It should be fairly obvious; but I don't own any of the characters or the songs these scenes are all based off/influenced by. **

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My Gang by Rascal Flatts<strong>

**Percy's POV**

_Yo, Boss, _Blackjack greeted as he locked his black wings and descended carrying Annabeth down to the beach bonfire that Leo had started. _Good to have you back!_

_Blackjack…how many times? I'm not your 'Boss'._

_Yeah, you are, _the Pegasus stubbornly insisted.

I rolled my eyes and helped Annabeth down from his back as Arion galloped past through the gentle waves washing up on the shore. Hazel laughed as sprays of sea water were flung up into her face and waved hurriedly to Jason.

"Who else did you invite?" Annabeth asked, looking at the few of us gathered on the sand.

"Just Reyna, Piper, Frank, Tyson and Grover…" I replied, beginning to worry that things would be awkward with the love triangles between some of my friends.

Annabeth shot me a look that clearly said I was a Seaweed Brain for not considering the same thing before inviting everyone.

Regardless, I had no chance to do anything before Reyna soared overheard on Scipio and landed, closely followed by Piper riding Guido, another of my Pegasus friends. I could only hope to keep Jason away from Reyna and Piper and Hazel away from Frank and Leo. The instant Reyna and Piper leapt from their gleaming mounts backs, I proposed a race and called Blackjack over with a whistle and a promise of some cider (wrong, I know, but he'd grown to really like it after Dionysus had accidentally been a little OTT in his celebrations of the end of the battle against Kronos.)

_Do we really need the reins, Boss? _Blackjack asked as I threw one leg over his side and tightly gripped the leather reins, ready to fly.

_Do you want me to fall to my death? You know the sky's really not my favourite place-_

Before I could say anything else, Blackjack flared his wings and beginning with a canter, flew upwards as Guido and Scipio rose on either side of us.

"You're going down, Percy!" Reyna shouted.

"No, you are," Hazel corrected from the ground, not far below us, as Arion used his superspeed and pulled ahead, entering the race from behind.

"That's just cheating," Piper muttered.

_Boss, _Blackjack complained, _it's not even a fair competition._

_Don't moan at me. It's not my fault._

_Can't we just race against Guido and Scipio?_

"No," I answered aloud. "Arion and Hazel are part of the gang."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Another of my favourites. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in a review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dancin' Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

We hadn't seen each other in months. Whilst Percy was heading to Greece with Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo and Piper; I was stuck at Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't help wondering where he was, whether he'd reached Corinth or had only just passed through the Peloponnese.

All I had to stop me missing him was the memories of our last night together.

On a moonlit night, Percy led me away from the cabins and to the amphitheatre. He twirled me, his sea-blue eyes shining in the soft, waning light of the moon which acted as our disco ball, without any music. But the speed he led me at was that of a slow song at the end of a prom or disco.

Resting my head on my pillow in the empty Athena cabin, I still felt as if I was tucked into his body, my head leaning on his shoulder with his lips pressed to my head.

I remembered him kissing me, his breath sweet and his lips soft and gentle against mine.

Whilst we had said goodbye, it wasn't permanent. We would see each other again, led to one another by our hearts. When we separated ways for our cabins, I had taken his heart and he taken mine. It was a willing trade. His easy smile and deep, beautiful eyes always made my heart leap out of my chest towards him.

With my arms around my torso, I felt his presence almost as surely as if he was stood behind me with his heart beating against my back. Whilst Percy had danced away with my heart, I knew I had tucked his into my back pocket, where it would always be with me.


	58. Chapter 58

**Attention Readers:**

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but I'm struggling with juggling work, schoolwork, revision and writing at the moment. Obviously, as I'm in my last year of school, it's really important that I put my education and exams first and try to revise as much as possible because I need to get good grades to get into University, so I've made the hard decision of banning myself from fanfiction from now till at least the end of January. I hope you'll understand why I've made this decision. Rest assured, that as soon as I can, I'll return ready to continue this story and hopefully have some ideas for new stories up my sleeve. I apologise for the necessity of this and that you won't have any new chapters to read, but I advise you to add this story (if you haven't already) to your alert so that you know about a new chapter as soon as I update because I don't know when it'll be so I can't forwarn you. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I promise I will continue this story!**

**Thanks, Sabre Dae**

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for being so understanding about me taking myself away from fanfiction. I'm doing a mega upload of four chapters to make up for such a long absence and to celebrate the end of my exams. I hope you enjoy all of them. This first one is rather short, but I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home by Gwyneth Paltrow (from Country Strong)<strong>

**Luke's POV**

I stared at the cracked path and the dejected, slouched figure of the Medusa doll sitting outside the house. It had been so long.

I'd never intended to return, but fate had a certain irony about it. It would be the last time I was there anyway.

Before I could turn away, and supressing a shudder as I felt the presence of my master in my mind, I took the few steps to the front door and knocked. It felt like an age before, it swung open revealing my mother.

After all of my running, I was finally back home.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Next chapter! I'd love to know what you think so leave a review. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs<strong>

**Connor's POV**

The minute we walked into the club, my breath was gone. I wasn't breathing as the world slowed down around me.

Her eyes were alluring, deep purple as they were, drawing me closer until I was saying, "Hey. My name's Connor. Dance with me?"

"Holly," she replied, offering me her hand.

I smiled and made to lead her to the floor, leaving Percy, Nico and Travis staring after me in shock.

As I began to dance to the fast beat, she stood looking nervously around at the other dancers pressing in on us and the guys sat on bar stools, slurping back drinks.

"What's up?"

She shook her head, smiling shyly.

"Come on, dance with me," I said, still moving, taking her hand and twirling her under my arm.

It wasn't long before I was singing along with the song.

"I just want you to dance with me tonight," I sang lightly, swaying with Holly encased in my arms.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Jayfire6 requested this a while ago as well as Me and My Gang, which I ended up writing. This song though came up on random coincidentally so I wrote it. :P Spooky. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift<strong>

**Nico's POV**

She was amazing on the dance floor at Percy and Annabeth's wedding. At the same time as looking graceful, Thalia was being reckless, getting as close to other people as possible before bashing into them.

I hadn't seen her in years, and my heart still leaped at the sight of her.

Her green eyes still held me motionless. As for her smile, well, it still gave me kaleidoscope vision as fireworks and sparks flew in front of me.

I'd been waiting for her for so long. She hadn't been ready for a relationship all those years ago, and my patience was wearing thin. I just wished she'd drop everything to come to me. I wanted to meet her secretly once more, even if it was in the pouring rain. I'd do anything just to feel her kiss once more.

One kiss on the sidewalk would take away the pain of waiting for her. Everyone else we'd known at camp was happy: Percy and Annabeth, Travis and Katie, Connor and Shelby, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Grover and Juniper… it was just the two of us who weren't either happily married or in a steady relationship.

After sitting in the same chair for an hour, I stood up, shaking off my stiff leg and crossing the floor to meet her, my eyes filled with determined fire.

Thalia's green eyes met mine and watched my progress until I arrived at the staircase where she stood.

One of my hands reached out and fingered the loose end of one of her curls before twining into the hair at the nape of her neck and kissing her. Her hands came up to my shirt collar, gripping it tightly and pulling me closer, before rising up to run through my messy hair.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: I'm finally uploading a Percabeth chapter! :P Hope you'll enjoy it. My normal update schedule will start now so the next update should be in two or three days. Let me know what you think! Also, if you're feeling charitable, buy this song from iTunes because the proceeds go to Children In Need, a British charity project.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love You More by JLS<strong>

**Percy's POV**

The first day I saw her, when she was spoon feeding me Nectar and Ambrosia whilst I was half delirious, I thought she was beautiful. So much more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen.

When I next saw her and she led me around camp, I didn't know what to say. She was judging me, weighing me up and I was failing miserably to move up in her estimations as every sentence that left my lips made me look stupid. I deserved the name Seaweed Brain.

The more I saw her, the more I thought of her until she was all I could think about. I hadn't thought it was possible to love someone that much so I never said anything. Only my feelings just continued to grow as weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Every day I loved her just a little bit more, until I had to tell her.

I tried when she took the poisoned blade for me, but she shushed me.

Then there was never any time whilst we were both fighting. It was a constant situation of life and death but I just never got the chance to have that conversation with her. Before I knew it, the war was over and we were back at camp.

I tried again as she sat next to me at the Poseidon table. But she shushed me again then pressed her lips to mine in our second kiss.

Later that evening, after we resurfaced from the water, she whispered, "I love you."

Smiling, I replied, "I love you more."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: I've a feeling that I already did a scene like this for Percy and Annabeth so I thought I'd go with Travis and Katie instead. It's quite a bit longer than it should be – but I got carried away? Who wouldn't? They were so cute to write and it was addictive. :P I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol<strong>

**Travis' POV**

My nerves built. What would I do if she said no? I'd been planning and preparing for months, trying to decide on the perfect time and place.

I'd finally found the perfect place yesterday – this secluded garden filled with plants. I'd even arranged for the owners to bring in some of her favourite flowers to make it just right, but I still had this niggling doubt in the back of my mind.

I'd never been a confident guy and despite dating the girl of my dreams for three years, there were still times when I couldn't see why she'd want to be my girlfriend. All I knew was that when she was around, everything was better. And I don't just mean that flowers littered out path and made the air smell nice and clean.

I wanted to have Katie Gardner by my side for the remainder of my life, and there was only one way to do that.

"Fancy a day out?" I asked her, as I stood at the door of her cabin.

"I don't know, we've got inspection and we're nowhere near ready…"

"Just go, Katie, we'll do it better without you fussing and breathing down our necks," Jimmy, one of the sons of Demeter called, ducking under his bed and pulling out dirty underwear.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand and pulling her from the cabin, so very conscious of the light weight in my pocket.

Argus drove us to the place in the minivan, though as we got closer and closer to the park, I found it increasingly hard to talk. When we finally walked into the park, it was an effort just to make my legs continue to move. Noticing my discomfort, Katie led the way to a bench and sat down amidst a collection of rose bushes, smiling as she delighted in their wonderful pink colour.

I took a deep breath and knelt before I could convince myself otherwise.

"Oh my gods, Travis? You're not-"

"-Just let me talk okay?" I asked, feeling pathetic.

She nodded, still wide eyed and gaping at me.

"Katie," I began, holding her hands and relishing in the way they fitted into mine like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "You know I love you. And for some insane reason, you like me that way too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…you know unless I get eaten by a drakon, in which case I'd rather you didn't suffer the grief and the mourning and-"

"-Travis," Katie interrupted. "I don't care what happens to us, as long as we get our time together first. Get back to the important bit, please." I almost laughed at her stressing and worrying.

"Right. Yeah. What I'm trying to say, Katie, is…will you be my wife? Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Joining me on her knees, she whispered with tears smoothly leaking from her almond eyes, "Yes."

I grinned and took out the box, opening it and showing her the simple silver ring, complete with one real 4karot diamond. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she stared at me in adoration. My fingers shook as I placed the ring on her finger, still in disbelief that she'd just said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you can see why I got carried away. :P Let me know what you think! I always love reading your reviews!**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I can't quite believe how many of these I've written. I'm thinking of finishing at about 90 though, so I can move onto some other projects I've got lined up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Kiss by Taylor Swift<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

I sank to the floor behind the statue of Zeus. Facing me were pictures, photos, of Annabeth, Luke and I. I still couldn't believe that Luke had turned evil and was siding with Kronos. I didn't want to believe it.

He had been my first love.

I still remembered how we'd met. It was raining, torrential downpour that somehow managed to seep through every layer I was wearing until my teeth were chattering and my shoes sloshed with every step I took. I had hunkered down outside an old factory, when a loud sneeze caught my attention as it echoed down the alley.

"Hello?"

He stepped out into the dim lamplight, it luminance showing the raindrops clinging to his blonde hair, plastering it to his forehead. "Hi," he said nervously, looking just as soaked to the skin as I was. "I'm Luke."

"Thalia," I replied.

From then on we'd travelled together, staying in abandoned building after abandoned building. It hadn't taken long for the connection between us to grow. We had chemistry – we'd both been spurned by our Olympian parents and we were both bitter about it. I just hadn't realised how deeply the enmity had run in Luke's blood.

I sniffed, realising I was wearing one of Luke's old jackets and thought back to some of the later days we'd had together, where after Annabeth had come along, it was a struggle to find time to be alone. Mostly we just talked late into the night after Annie had gone to sleep.

We'd only kissed the once. Ironically, it was barely a day before we'd arrived at Camp, a day before I'd been turned into a tree. It had been short and bitter sweet, our last.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: This song was requested by CimFan. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You reviewers are amazing. It would be incredible to get to 300. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>World's Gunna End by Megan and Liz<strong>

**Nico's POV**

I missed her terribly, Thalia. I know it sounds ridiculous, we'd only met a couple of times, during the battle with the Titans and our introduction had been kind of rushed. Literally, Percy had only managed to get out 'Thals this is Nico-' before he'd been dragged back into battle, fighting what looked like an ogre made out of ice.

Then, we had spent that time together at the campfire though, and the party the next day once the war was over. The only thing was then she was gone, heading back out with Artemis' hunters.

I didn't have time to miss her whilst I was building the Hades' cabin at camp. But once that was done, and green fire lit the room, I had ample time to think about our short conversations and her bright blue eyes. Time went on and I considered contacting her, but it seemed a bit ridiculous when we were more acquaintances than friends.

What was so strange is that once the battle with the Giants had started, barely a year later, I wanted no-one else by my side. I wished she'd just come back to fight with me once more before the world ended. Percy and Annabeth hadn't returned yet from their joint quest with the Romans, so the world would end if Thalia didn't show up with the Hunters of Artemis.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: I hope you like it. This song arrived on a CD for me today and it was the first song up on random once I ripped it into my library. Let me know what you think and give the song a listen to too! It's completely addictive. I've been listening to it on loop for about fifteen minutes now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Domino by Jessie J<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked out of the shop in the mall, already wearing my new dress.

When Percy had asked if I'd like to go on an official date, I'd thought he'd want to go to the movies again; not a restaurant. Unfortunately I'd left most of my wardrobe with my dad and stepmom, and hadn't brought much apart from my camp T-shirts and some shorts, jeans, swimwear and sneakers to camp.

I was nervous. I never wore dresses like the one I wore now.

It was red, knee length and halter-necked. I couldn't help thinking that it was too much, that I looked like an idiot in it. After all, I was well aware that my ankles were thin and knobbly and they were visibly on show in my strappy heels.

My heart beat erratically in my chest like a bass drum as I walked out of the mall and around the corner to the restaurant where Percy had made the reservation.

What was making me so anxious, I didn't know. But even when I saw Percy, already seated and looking dapper in his suit jacket, my heart seemed to further beat out of time and I felt like I was exploding. My breath hitched almost like I'd run not walked to the restaurant.

"Wow, Annabeth…"

"It's not too much is it?"

Numbly, Percy shook his head and stood up to draw back my chair then shuffle it back in towards the table once I'd sat down.

His fingertips ghosted across the back of my neck where my golden hair was loosely held up, a few errant curls hanging on either side of my face.

"No, you look amazing-sexy," he corrected.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: I've wanted to do this scene for a while and when PerseusSlayerOfMedusa suggested this song title, I knew I had to do it here. I hope you'll like it, seeing as it was missing from the Son of Neptune. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>One and Only by Adele<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Percy!" she yelled joyously as the ship landed. Without waiting a moment longer, Annabeth, the girl I had spent months dreaming about, leapt over the side – a five foot drop, no less – and ran towards me as if the feat was nothing at all. Her blonde hair flew out behind her, unruly and curly as always.

I couldn't stop the grin spreading over my face. For a moment, I was lost in memories of quests together, of sitting side by side on the soft sand of the beach by Camp, of tasting those wondrous lips. I couldn't believe how I had ever managed to forget her.

She was my everything. She was my one and only.

Her body hit mine at quite some speed, my arms snapping up to fold around her, tightly holding her as we overbalanced and toppled onto the ground. Staring into her bright grey eyes, shining like they were silver, and at her beaming smile, laughter spewed forth. Anna giggled before turning serious.

"I missed you, Percy," she whispered.

"And I missed you, Wise Girl-"

"You remember!"

"Of course I remember," I laughed. "I _only _remembered you…"

Her hands, soft and gentle, came to rest on either side of my face and she stared deep into my eyes.

I brushed back one of her curls, tucking it behind her ear to stop it shielding my perfect view of her face and was rewarded with the slightest blush. My hand moved from her ear, down to rest on the nape of her neck and I pulled her down for a kiss, grateful to have been reunited with my one and only.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: This song and the POV were requested by Inspirablurr. I've set it during Battle of the Labyrinth. I hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) by Paramore<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in love with him. How wrong was that? I was in love with Seaweed Brain, one of the biggest idiots I'd ever known. It didn't make any sense – we were too different. I was smart, he wasn't. I had blonde hair, he had black. My Mum was Athena and his dad was Poseidon. We couldn't have been more opposite if we'd tried.

But regardless of our differences, the worst thing was that he didn't even know how I felt. If he did, why was so oblivious to Rachel's advances. Clearly, he didn't love me back. I had no choice but to pretend that I didn't notice the sweetest things coming out of his mouth for someone else because we were friends, best friends in fact.

Being around him made it worse. The more I saw him, and the more he acted like a hero, saving my life, the more I loved him. He was so charming, so modest and humble, embarrassed whenever someone tried to praise him.

I only had one option, I had to ignore my feelings, push them down and make like they were never there. If he married Rachel and crushed my heart, then so be it, but I wouldn't sing his song anymore.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: I honestly love this song and have done ever since I first saw Robin Hood Prince of Thieves – an amazing film too. (Although, I confess, it used to really scare me when I was a kid.) I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams<strong>

**Travis' POV**

Katie never realised I did it all for her.

All the pranks: the beds on the cabin rooftop, the weed killer poured on her clothes, the broken arrows, the fake, plastic flowers hidden under her bed, the jumping jacks on the floor, the hidden cameras filming all her embarrassing moments. Even the cake in the face. It was all for her.

I couldn't tell her to her face that I loved her without being forever mocked by Percy and Connor, so I had to think of more obscure ways like spelling I love you on the floor with jumping jacks. Unfortunately, she'd kicked the message when she got out of bed in the morning and stood on them, jumping in pain. Then I put it in the icing on her birthday cake, before Connor pushed her head into it. The green letters were stuck on her face, so she couldn't see them then either.

Finally, I was left with trying to get her to look into my eyes, so I tried to piss her off, thinking she'd come to find me, slap me and look me right in the eye as she demanded to know why she was a target of my practical jokes. That was when the weed killer had come into the equation. Katie didn't appreciate how sorry I was and was too busy itching the burns from the chemicals to look at me. So I tried something more low-key; I put her cabin's beds on the roof.

After months of trying, she was looking me in the eye, my puppy dog face melting her anger. But she just thought I was sorry, not that I was in love with her.

Somehow, I was going to have to get her to look into my heart.

At this point, Connor and Percy had pretty much worked out how whipped I was, and were trying to convince me that it was just pointless to keep trying.

But look at me now. I'm sitting on the front porch with my wife of forty years. We've just celebrated her sixtieth birthday and the grandkids are happily laughing as their parents cook up a storm on our barbecue.

Connor's admitted her was wrong. I never gave up, there was nothing I wanted more than Katie. So I undertook a series of crazy quests, just as Demigods would have done in the ancient times. I walked a tightrope whilst being chased by an army of the undead (the stuff of video games, right?) Finally, when I came back, bruised and battered, scarred but with the most beautiful flower, I sank to one knee and handed it over to Katie, who looked like she was trying to refrain from fussing over my injuries.

And then, I'd just asked her outright if she'd go ahead and marry me.

I smile now at the thought and turn to Katie.

"I did it all for you, you know."


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: This song was requested by CimFan. It's about characters introduced in the Son of Neptune, Sammy and Hazel, because I haven't written anything for either of them before. If you haven't read the book, please accept my apologies. But you really should read it – it's amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Burns by Jason Chen<strong>

**Sammy's POV**

She left. She left without even saying goodbye. One day she was there and the next she was gone. If that wasn't cold, I didn't know what was.

I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. I mean, I was the one who kissed her at her birthday picnic, wasn't I? What if she left because of that?

I'd lost my only friend.

The memory of her only brought pain. A burning sensation in my heart every time I thought about how she had moved on. My heart would never be the same again. I remembered every word she'd ever said, in spite of my many attempts to forget them, but it did nothing to dim the pain. I just continued to burn.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Aw, thanks so much for those reviews, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It shows an important part of Travis and Katie's relationship! Let me know what you think about it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer<strong>

**Katie's POV**

I'd brought Travis home to meet my parents, well, meet my father at least. Introducing him to my mother, Demeter, was sure to be a lot more difficult.

After the initial meeting, my father had rushed out, claiming he had a lot of work to do. The harvest was coming up and he was busy preparing. It always happened that time of year. So Travis and I had grabbed a wicker basket, filled it with fresh strawberries, triangle cut sandwiches, scotch eggs, sausages on cocktail sticks, two apples, a pot of purple grapes and an orange, and headed out past the farm and into the neighbouring meadow.

We spread out picnic out on the blanked and sat on opposite sides, munching away at the food we'd prepared. Finished, we lay side by side, staring up at the underside of the old tree house my dad had built when I was young. It was broken now, but still reminded me of my childhood.

I turned to look at Travis, seeing his relaxed facial expression with his head propped up on his arms that he'd folded behind his head.

"Kiss me," I murmured.

"Yes, Ma'am," he complied, turning over and placing a kiss on my lips.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: I couldn't think of a perspective I wanted to do for this one, so I wrote it in third person. I hope you don't mind. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum<strong>

Annabeth was bored as she wandered about Camp. Percy was busy doing cabin inspections, and Chiron had really clamped down on the rules regarding 'unrelated males and females in the cabins together' since they'd become a couple. She smiled and waved to Leo as he emerged from the Hephaestus cabin, his hands filled with metal as he made his way to the armoury.

Before she knew it, she'd been past all the cabins and had arrived at the amphitheatre, where Will sat with his acoustic guitar. She sat down beside him as he strummed out a couple of chords.

"What are you playing?"

"I'm trying to get my head around this new song by The Script," he told her, moving his fingers over the fretboard, switching between two chords over and over again to get used to the transition.

"Well, if anyone can get it Will, you can," Annabeth told him kindly.

"Thanks," Will replied with a smile. "I'll show you what I've got so far."

Annabeth listened as his foot tapped out a 4/4 beat and he strummed smoothly through a series of chords, raising and lowering the pitch in what sounded like a catchy tune.

"You're definitely getting better."

Will nodded and acknowledged her praise. It had only been a month or so since his dad, Apollo, had gifted him the guitar for his birthday. Will could play the trumpet, but the guitar was a challenge, though it was still one he was willing to tackle.

Annabeth stood and moved on, following a group of satyrs carrying towels, finding herself at the lake.

Already there were Thalia, Nico (who was still dressed in his black aviators jacket though it was sweltering outside), Connor, Piper, Katie and surprisingly, Percy.

"I'm going for a swim!" Percy called to her, cupping his hands around his mouth to ensure his voice carried to her. "Fancy it?"

Annabeth nodded and kicked off her converse and then dived into the lake, still wearing her orange camp t-shirt and denim shorts. Percy grinned and joined her. He was soon followed by Thalia who had stripped down to a black bikini. Connor then cannonballed in, soaking them all.

Percy laughed, whipping his head from side to side like a dog, to get the water out of his hair.

The group of friends soon lost track of time, splashing one another and challenging each other to competitions to see who could do the best dive or hold their breath the longest. And what had started as a boring, normal day became perfect.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews. I honestly can't believe how amazing you've been. Over 300 reviews! Shall we try to get to 350? **Anyway, sorry in advance for this. This one is going to be sad and is linking in with all the horrid hints that Rick Riordan is giving about Percy making a (dare I say it) choice he won't want to. I'm really in fear for Annabeth!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts<br>**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe I'd never said it. People did it every day. Why was I such a fool? It was three simple words. I. Love. You. I hadn't been able to tell her and now I was paying for my mistake every day.

I'd had so many opportunities too. On moonlit walks it had been on the tip of my tongue, whilst she, my whole world, was wrapped inside my arms. But I was too scared of being the one to say it first.

Now I was alone. I let it all slip away.

We'd sailed to Greece, the two camps had united and we'd stood together against the giants and Gaea. But in war there had to be casualties. I'd had to choose between her and the rest of the demigods, the future of western civilisation.

She'd had wanted me to choose them but I still couldn't forgive myself. She was meant to be my girlfriend and I couldn't save her.

What was I meant to do now she was gone?

I had no back-up plan, no second chance with her. She was dead, she wouldn't get a 'get out of Hades free' card. I had no-one to blame but myself. I should have told her how I felt. It wouldn't have been hard if I'd just pushed through the barrier of nerves. It was my biggest regret and I could only hope that she knew even if I'd never said it.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: I haven't done a Thalico scene in a while, so I wrote this one about them. Review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Kind of Love by Lady Antebellum<strong>

**Nico's POV**

We'd been married a year now, but sometimes I still felt like we were teenagers. One of Thalia's smiles was capable of sending me back into memories of shooting at tin cans and driving on an open highway simply because we could.

Sometimes we still did those things. We always acted like two kids always living life to the fullest, partying late and forgetting about the consequences of a horrid hangover.

Holding her hand made me feel like I was falling for her all over again. But somehow she always knew what to say and made me laugh. She was capable of moving me from one extreme to the next. In a moment I could be moved from wanting to kiss her to trying not to laugh at her.

It was just our kind of love.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: I've included Will Solace in quite a few chapters, but never done a POV for him so I decided to write one. Let me know what you thought about it (when you've read it, of course.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dream by Katy Perry<strong>

**Will's POV**

It had been five years since I'd been back to Camp Half-Blood. It had been sad to leave, but it was time. I'd turned eighteen and I had to go and lead my life. If the odd monster attacked me along the way then so much the better for me and so much the worse for them. I was a killing machine. I was teaching music in schools in New York but it didn't mean I couldn't still handle a bow the way I used to. In fact, I'd been able to purchase a great number of bows - some that could even be folded down and carried around - and arrows, including more sonic ones.

Whilst Percy and Annie had hooked up, Nico had finally won over Thalia and Travis had gotten it together with Katie, I'd been left alone. To be honest, it happened a lot with the Apollo kids. We were too soulful for most girls to handle. Especially, the shallow girls from the Aphrodite cabin, although, of course, Piper was better than most.

And then, last year, I met Josie. She was my missing puzzle piece, everything I had longed for and searched after. I was living my teenage dream, going to clubs with her and dancing so much it felt like I would die. We were like fifteen year olds, unable to keep our hands off one another. Every touch, every kiss felt like I was being consumed by fire, my heart racing with the burn of it. But it felt good.

When I brought out my battered acoustic guitar, she inspired every chord, every note and every lyric until I was composing love songs that were hits around the world. I knew demigods often ended up famous, but I never thought for a minute that I'd end up being a famous musician. I owed it all to her, Josie.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: For eclipsed heart who requested a Thalia POV of the relationship with Nico.I hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

It was the first time I'd been back to Camp Half-Blood since the victory party after we beat Kronos. Lady Artemis was on a hunting trip with Lord Apollo, so she'd sent the hunters to stay in her cabin for the week. It had been nine months since I was last there and it looked so different.

When Annabeth had told me everything they were building, I hadn't been able to quite picture it. Now, my eyes were immediately drawn to the Hades cabin that Nico had designed: black, dark and covered in green fire. It looked pretty cool.

Leaving my fellow hunters to settle in, I wandered over to the door and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in," he called from inside.

I looked around before I opened the door and paused in shock. If the outside was cool, the inside was out of this world. It was like the underworld brought to life, if that made sense.

"Yeah, it usually gets that response," Nico said, standing up from where he'd been lying on his bed whilst he read what looked like a rock magazine. "What can I do for you, Thalia?"

"I just saw the outside and wanted to congratulate you on branching out from traditional décor…"

"Thanks. Yeah, she's a beauty," he replied, patting a black wall.

"One question."

"Shoot."

"How do you see properly?"

"I do have lights, Thals," he laughed.

I shot him a look. "Nobody calls me Thals."

"Well, I do," he muttered, sounding a little unconfident. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Watch." And then he clapped his hands, turning on green torches of fire around the cabin.

"Impressive." I nodded, looked around once more and then remembered about my fellow hunters. I'd abandoned them – who knew what mischief they'd have made. Unsupervised, they usually throttled five demigod boys and burned at least one building. "I'd better go."

"I'll see you later," Nico said, waving his hand and clearly forgetting that he was still holding his magazine in that hand.

I nodded and waved back, leaving his cabin.

As I looked across the camp, for the first time I regretted my decision to join the hunters. It finally seemed like home, filled with people I loved. I could really picture myself there, training with Annie and Percy, swimming in the lake, capture the flag in the woods. It would be great to catch up with Grover too. I'd never even met his girlfriend, Juniper. I could even imagine getting to know Nico a better. He seemed different from everyone else, but it was a good different. It was the difference that drew me to him. But joining the hunters was for life, wasn't it?

Sighing, I made my way back over to the Artemis cabin, finding it deserted (surprise, surprise). Luckily though, that better suited my purposes. And I searched through my pockets and bag for a drachma before throwing it into the fountain in the corner and asking the goddess, Iris, to let me speak to Artemis.

I was just going to have to take the jump and ask to leave the hunters. After all, if anyone was worth it, Nico was.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Does this song remind anyone else of Tangled? I hope it's not just me. First time I've written this POV, I believe, so I'd appreciate your thoughts on it. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Knows Best by Jessie J<strong>

**Piper's POV**

"Momma knows best," she'd told me. "He's lying to you. You can't trust him."

It surprised me that she, Aphrodite – the goddess of love – wasn't telling me to fall head over heels in love. If anything I'd expected her to try and get her own claws into Jason. I definitely hadn't considered that she'd warn me off from him.

Perhaps she did care about us more than I thought.

Regardless I didn't want to listen. I had thought Jason would never lie to me. But how could I know that he'd had a relationship with Reyna? He didn't have any memories, did he?

Now I knew the truth.

Reyna had been too relieved and overjoyed when she saw Jason when the Argo II had landed. It was obvious that they were more than friends. I had been naïve to think that Jason wouldn't have had a relationship at the Roman camp. He was attractive, wasn't he? I'd certainly thought so. So why wouldn't other girls like him?

"I tried to tell you, Piper," Mom murmured, sounding truly upset for me.

I nodded and blinked away the tear that threatened to fall.

I should have trusted her. She knew an awful lot about guys and love, after all. Momma really did know best.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Just a short one from another new POV. I hope you like it. Let me know what you thought!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Last Summer by the Cast of Mamma Mia<strong>

**Clarisse's POV**

I remembered my last summer with Chris at camp. It was as clear as day in my mind. All the memories that remained were of the best times of my life.

Everywhere we went, we walked hand in hand – down to the beach, to the pavilion and everywhere else. We lived for the day and forgot about everything but each other.

And when we weren't together, I was arguing and fighting with Prissy and the other upstart demigods. Getting older hadn't made him any easier to get along with. If anything, it was worse because he was so pig-headed after becoming invulnerable.

Now, Chris works in a bank – he gets a lucrative salary though, even if his work is boring. Meanwhile, I teach Sports in a New York preparatory school – keeping a lookout for possible demigods the way Chiron and the satyrs do.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: This one is linked to chapter 69, showing Katie's thoughts rather than Travis'. I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you thought!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Didn't Know by Olly Murs<strong>

**Katie's POV**

I watched him every day as he chatted up the Aphrodite girls with Connor, flirting more than the goddess of love herself ever could.

Despite the fact that I knew he was a man-whore, I couldn't help feeling attracted to him. But I spurned his attentions, thinking of those other girls I always saw him talking to. What if he was actually in a relationship with one of them?

He didn't know that I'd harboured feelings for him ever since my first day at camp. He thought I hated him, and so he tried harder to annoy me with pranks, seeming to target me and the Demeter cabin more than anyone else.

And then he went on that quest – not that I knew what he was meant to actually be doing. If he sent Iris messages to Connor, I never heard about it.

I could only wonder if, whilst I felt more alone than I ever had in the absence of his practical jokes, he felt as miserable as me. Or whether he was having the time of his life with the muses or some immortal woman – Calypso maybe – shacked up with him.

The day he returned, the most beautiful, rarest flower held between his teeth, I couldn't stop myself from running to him.

He brandished it out to me, and I wondered why he wanted me to have it.

"Marry me," he muttered, falling backwards and lying spread-eagled in the grass.

Connor ran forwards and begged for someone to help take him to the infirmary. I followed in a bewildered daze, still clutching the gift even my mother would envy.

I sat by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He'd received plenty or Ambrosia and Nectar, and was sleeping off his various cuts and bruises.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open.

"In case you didn't know, Travis, I happen to like you," I said and placed a kiss on his brow before I could chicken out.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Thanks to PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, eclipsed heart and Sarcastic-Bones for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Save You Tonight by One Direction<strong>

**Percy's POV**

Everyone could see that Luke was no good for Annabeth. Over the years he had tricked her and hurt her as easily as squashing a bug under his foot.

I wanted to save her from him but she wouldn't let me.

Instead, she repeatedly tried to convince us that Luke was still good. That Kronos had corrupted him but we could still get through to him.

Every time she saw him, it seemed that another part of her got hurt, whether she only had a cut cheek or some grey hair or if he'd broken her heart.

I tried to tell her he was no good, that he'd only leave her, but she wouldn't listen. She was too stubborn for that. She couldn't open her eyes to his evil.

I wasn't Superman. Despite my invulnerability, I still had that weakness, just as Clark Kent had with kryptonite. But I would always try to save her.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews, Guys! Keep them coming! I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. I mainly started thinking about how holding up the sky would affect people in the longterm. Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Percy was dead. We'd only had two years together and then his health had started to deteriorate.

The doctors hadn't been able to tell us what was wrong. But his hair started to turn grey and fall out, almost as if he was ageing a year a day. Sometimes he couldn't breathe for a hacking cough, and his skin had started to lose its colour, turning a sallow yellow. His muscle all but disappeared, making him look like a sack of bones. The symptoms were comparable to those of cancer, the experts said, but there was no tumour to be found.

Percy and I knew what caused it though.

Whilst I had the spirit of a true huntress to protect me when I bore Atlas' burden, Percy had no such thing. We thought we'd escaped from the adventure with a few mere scrapes and bruises and a streak of grey hair, but bearing the sky had cut Percy's life short.

No-one had noticed particularly because he took on Achilles' curse, and became invulnerable. The effects of his aging were slowed, but then he lost the protection when he crossed the river to Camp Jupiter.

From there, he'd had only six months left and then he was gone.

Aside from the clothes of his I held onto and sometimes wore to remember him and his scent, it was like he'd never existed.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: I imagine this scene to be set sometime during the battle with Gaea and the Giants, but it could happen in any battle really. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! Thanks so much to PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, Sarcastic-Bones, percyjacksonharrypotterrules, CimFan, InspiraBlurr, eclipsed heart and iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream for reviewing the last chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Laserlight by Jessie J feat. David Guetta<strong>

**Jason's POV**

I was falling and flying at the same time, my singed clothes sizzling as the wind finally quenched the flames. My sword had flown out of my hand miles away, but I couldn't focus on that when I was trying to concentrate on not falling to my death. I didn't feel like the son of Jupiter anymore, not when it seemed like I couldn't control flight anymore.

It didn't cross my mind that it could have been because my arm was broken. I couldn't balance my weight properly, and I only managed to slow down before I ploughed into the ground, sending dried dirt and dust spinning into the air around me.

I lay crumpled on the ground, groaning and feeling half paralysed by pain.

Everything I saw was a blur, until I blinked a few times and found Piper coming towards me, strangely surrounded by a pink light. The rosy tinge reminded me of laser lights in clubs. She looked perfect. It took my breath away. But I finally felt alive again.

"Jason! Are you okay?"

Numbly, I nodded and held out my right, uninjured hand for her to help me up. As she embraced me tightly, I was sure she must have been able to feel my heartbeat racing for her.

She made me feel good and safe as she helped me to the infirmary tent with her knife drawn the entire time.

Half-delirious, I murmured, "Piper, beautiful Piper," sending a faint blush over her cheeks.

"Jason, you're not yourself," she breathed, turning to look at me.

"I've never been truer to myself," I mumbled, staring deeply into her eyes.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: This song was requested by Inspirablurr. I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Make you feel bigger, does it? Pushing her around and telling her what to do?" I asked Luke, my words dripping with venom.

I couldn't help stepping forwards and throwing a punch. It was Annabeth. She was in me, consuming me. Everything about her drove me crazy, capturing my every thought. I'd noticed the faint bruise on her cheek bone and the way she avoided breathing deeply. Her ribs were in too much pain for that.

I looked at him, my eyes blazing with fury. I couldn't even work out how he could live with himself. Annabeth was the kindest person. She didn't have to, but she had time to help everyone.

Regardless of Kronos' influence, Luke was just vindictive – venting his anger by using my best friend as a punch bag. It was bad enough that he'd tricked her into taking the sky from him, but he had to taunt her and then, when Artemis was chained under the burden instead, enjoy torturing her. Her wrists were chafed from rope burns, her ribs covered in boot-shaped marks and swellings.

I smiled in satisfaction as my fist connected with the side of his head.

"I've had enough, Luke" she mumbled, her mouth barely moving where her lip had split.


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: A request from PerseusSlayerOfMedusa. I set this one before Jason, Piper and Leo go to Camp Half-Blood and when Leo and Piper don't know that they were given false memories by the Mist. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think as it's the first Leo POV I've done. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Pavements by Adele<strong>

**Leo's POV**

I'd fancied Piper for months. There was just something about her that was so…entrancing. But she liked Jason – heck, they were going out. I was just their friend and it was wrong, so wrong, for me to feel this way.

But as time went on, I knew I didn't just fancy Piper. Fancying someone didn't make your heart leap in your chest. Nor did it make your palms sweat the moment she came near you. No, it was love that did those things. I was in love with Piper McLean, my best friend's girlfriend. He would not be happy with me.

So I just carried on as normal. I couldn't shout it out to the world and I couldn't whisper it quietly to Piper in the school hallway. I couldn't do anything, could I?

I should have just given up on the feelings, moved on and found some other girl; but I couldn't. I knew harbouring my feelings for Piper would lead nowhere, but I couldn't stop loving her and I couldn't tell her.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This one was requested by CimFan. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marry You by Bruno Mars<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I was Percy's date to his Mom's wedding to Paul and as I looked at him in his tux, his Mom's best man, and danced with him, I couldn't help feeling that I wanted to marry him.

I could imagine sharing our first dance as the married couple, our song (not that we really had one yet) playing in the background, with me in a beautiful dress and he looked dapper and smart.

I didn't care what anyone thought – whether we'd done it too early and were too young – I just knew I loved him. If need be, we wouldn't even have to tell anyone. I was completely happy with going to Vegas and getting married there if need be. I just wanted to be his wife so that everyone knew how much we loved each other.

We were dancing to the wedding classics – Shout, YMCA and those other weird 80s and 90s songs. And though it was a sweet moment, I knew I would be happier when Percy and I said 'I do'.


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: This song was suggested by my best friend Sarcastic-Bones, who writes the best Harry Potter stories if you haven't read them! I hope you'll like it. Thanks so much for getting over 400 reviews! I'm gobsmacked. You guys are all amazing! Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wherever You Will Go by The Calling<strong>

**Nico's POV**

As a demigod, I was constantly aware of my mortality. All it took was one blade through the stomach by an enemy half-blood. Monsters were equally capable of killing us, perhaps in more gruesome ways.

It didn't particularly bother me. After all, who had experienced more death than I? I lived around death. I knew it was simply another part of the journey. Being a son of Hades, I was guaranteed a place in Elysium, even the Isles of the Blest and then I could be reborn.

But it was hard to protect someone when you were dead.

The only thing that worried me was what would happen to Thalia when I was gone. Would she be cared for? I hoped that Percy and Annabeth, her closest friends, would take her in and make sure she was okay.

I'd taken out a life insurance policy on my life to provide for her, but I couldn't kill monsters from the grave. And we always drew out the monsters being two children of the big three living in a house together.

I just wished I had the ability to turn back time. I'd cherish every moment and slow the inevitable death I had coming.

That was the grip she had on me. Even as a ghost, I'd check up on her. I was sure I could convince Thanatos to let me out of the Underworld every now and again. Then I'd stay with her for all time.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Another sad one, I'm afraid! As always, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter - and of the song too if you listen to it. I think it's really beautiful. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>If You Run by the Boxer Rebellion<strong>

**Travis' POV**

I'd messed things up. Making out with Drew was not one of my best ideas, but she charm spoke me and then Katie walked in. My cheek still bore the red mark from where she had slapped me, the only remnant of our relationship I had left.

I'd always cared about her, loved her even, but I was an idiot. Children of Hermes never did know a good thing until it was gone. And I sure missed Katie now. She would be boarding her flight from New York to Kansas to go back to her Dad's farm in mere hours, and I sulked in my cabin.

But I couldn't let her go without telling her.

It took me a while to realise what my life would be like without her. There would be no-one to stop me getting in trouble with the police for theft, and there would be no-one to come home to at night, to keep the bed warm and to huddle with when the central heating broke again as it did every winter.

I drove flat-out to the airport, breaking every speed limit and ran through the departure zones, barely seeing other people. I was breathless by the time I staggered to a stop outside the gate to see the plane taking off outside the window.

Groaning and proclaiming my own stupidity, I flung my foot out and kicked the nearby bench of seats. A shot of pain flared up past my knee and I gripped my shoe in agony, cursing under my breath.

"Travis?" she asked from behind me, her voice freezing me.

"Katie, thank the gods I caught you," I murmured, turning to face her. "I thought you'd left!"

"My flight doesn't take off for another half hour…" she said, rolling her eyes at me as she always did. I had a habit of making stupid mistakes like that.

"What are you doing here, Travis?" she demanded, her voice hard with hurt and anger.

"I had to tell you-"

"-Tell me what? That you're with Drew now?"

"No! You know I don't like her. She used charmspeaking on me! It's you I like-love," I corrected instantly, taking her hands and willing her to see the truth of my words.

"You love me?" Katie whispered, anguish permeating her voice. Her eyes were conflicted and tortured as she looked deeply into mine.

I nodded desperately, tightening my grip on her hands.

"Say you'll stay with me in New York. The apartment won't be the same without you," I pleaded.

"Travis, you know I can't. My dad's ill – he needs my help on the farm," she tried before I cut in again.

"I know, but this isn't forever is it? You can't leave me Katie – we're meant to be together. It's destiny, isn't it…"

She shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry…I have to go…" she stuttered.

Her hands pulled away from mine and she shot me an apologetic glance as she walked through the gate, leaving me standing alone in the airport without my girlfriend.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: I don't really know where this scene came from, but after the last two chapters, I think something light-hearted was needed anyway. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow by Kylie Minogue<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

Where Nico got the rowboat, I would never know. But, at least an afternoon out at sea with Nico meant less time having to watch the sickening number of couples at Camp kissing. It was bad enough that my two best friends were together and I got stuck in the middle of them making eyes at each other.

"Wow, you're terrible at this," I laughed as Nico and I tried to row the boat, the both of us pulling on the oars at different times.

"Me? It's you who's making us go round in circles!" he accused playfully, knowing full well that it took two people in synchronisation to successfully row.

"Yeah right. Besides, you should be used to this – you're older than me," I joked; referencing the years that Nico had been stuck un-aging in the Lotus Casino.

He gave a fake laugh and used his oar to splash me.

"Hey!" Two could play at that game, I thought, pulling back my own oar and flicking forwards a tidal wave of water, much the way Percy had doused me in river water during the last game of Capture the Flag we'd played together. Nobody let us play in the same game anymore – it was either him playing or me and then the other the next time.

Nico spluttered and shivered from the volume of sea water soaking his black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

I snorted and tried unsuccessfully to restrain a laugh.

"I'll get you for that," he promised, standing up and overbalancing the boat, sending me tumbling into the water. Of course, he helped pull me out afterwards and huddled with me as we both shivered.

"W-w-wow, c-can't believe y-you dunked a g-g-girl," I stuttered.

"Call it evens?"

"S-sure."


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: As requested by iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, a sequel to chapter 87! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the delay since my last update. I was away from home for a few days and couldn't get a new chapter up. Anyway, review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton<strong>

**Katie's POV**

It had been six months. I'd spent them with my dad on the farm, helping out whilst he had medical treatment. I still remembered getting onto the plane with tears streaming down my face. I believed him but I still couldn't stay, even though I still loved him. I'd forgotten to say that – he probably thought I had moved on.

Now though, I was going back home.

I just hoped he still wanted me. I hoped that he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him, that he'd needed me as much as I still needed him.

On my way to the apartment, I passed people without noticing them. My eyes were focused on the apartment block he lived in. I didn't even realise I'd passed the Empire State Building.

All I wanted was to feel his arms around me again. To be reminded of the feel of his lips against mine and to know that I was the only person who would ever be in his heart.


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for the amount of time it has been since I last updated. This song was requested by Trangnha. I hope you all like it but remember to let me know what you thought!**

**Just quickly, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, but you guys all know I'm not Rick Riordan, right? So I don't own any of his characters or plot and neither do I own the songs I use to inspire these scenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of the World by Before You Exit<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I didn't get it.

We were still together but Annabeth was so distant. It had started the moment we got to Greece. Every time I put my arm around her, she would squirm away and disappear for hours at a time by using her Yankees baseball cap, pushing me away.

Finally, I managed to corner her. After trying for weeks (we were now at Rome) I'd been trying to find her whilst she was invisible. Luckily for me, she'd sneezed just as I went below deck to the kitchens to look for a midnight snack. Before she could even move, I'd trapped her with my arms on either side of her head, and whipped off her cap.

"Hello Percy," she mumbled, aware that she'd been rumbled.

"Annabeth," I nodded, resisting the urge to just kiss her senseless. It had been so long since we'd been that close that I felt like I was losing my mind when I was able to feel the warmth radiating from her body and inhale the soft aroma of flowers around her. "Care to tell me why you've been spending hours at a time being invisible?"

She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face tiredly.

When she looked back up at me, her eyes were filled with an apology.

"I just can't bear it," she finally whispered.

"Can't bear what?"

"The thought of losing you," she explained. "Every time you get near me, it's all I can think about. We've already had close shaves because you're not invulnerable anymore."

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "We can't live our lives in fear of our future."

"I suppose…"

"I mean it, if something happens at least we'll have had some time together and it will be all the more special if we live the rest of our time together like it's out last day."

Suddenly her lips were against mine, familiar still after all the time they'd been gone.

"Come back to our cabin?"

"Of course," she murmured against my lips, taking my hand.

Playing with her fingers, we made our way to the cabin we'd been reserved and had spent so little time in together.


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Thanks to eclipsed heart, lovedoesn'thurt and KPtwistepghost for reviewing the last chapter! I decided to do another Connor POV for this song - I was going to write it from Travis' POV but changed my mind. I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>May Angels Lead You In by Jimmy Eat World<strong>

**Connor's POV**

She'd changed me. That much was obvious. I didn't steal anymore – well except the odd coin I found on the street, but that wasn't exactly stealing, was it? Instead, I ran a shelter for homeless people.

But every so often I couldn't help wondering what she'd say if she could see me now. What would she think? Would she be proud? I hoped so.

It had been hard to move away and start again but it had been right. I hadn't known anyone then, but now, through my work, I had plenty of friends. And it was all thanks to her. I hoped she'd approve, but I'd never know.

Every winter I travelled back to New York and visited her. I always bought a bunch of tulips – her favourites (I didn't care about how expensive they were because they were out of season). And I would sit and talk to her for hours then leave the flowers behind with her, not that she'd notice.

I couldn't reach her where she was, but Nico had told me she was fine. As fine as you could be in the Underworld.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Thanks to lovedoesn'thurt, eclipsed heart and iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream for reviewing the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Run To You by Lady Antebellum<strong>

**Nico's POV**

After those initial days things had changed so much. It was awkward at first – the two of us just kind of hanging around together when we barely knew each other but joined in our desire to escape Percy and Annabeth when they were in one of those loved-up moods.

We'd have the odd conversation, but usually it had just been us walking or sitting around camp.

Then we'd kissed, almost by accident really.

And it had scared not just her, but me too. I'd never had a crush on anyone before really and all of a sudden I was kissing a girl. And not just any girl – Thalia Grace, daughter of zeus. If I hadn't already been marked by the fates for an early death, I was now.

It was a heat of the moment kind of thing.

And then we'd avoided each other like crazy to try and work out what it all meant.

Then when things got difficult, and her brother reappeared, she returned to me, begging me to hold her. I'd complied, wrapping my bony arms around her and hugging her as long as she wanted.

That was the way we worked now. Every time something happened, we confronted it together. Like on the anniversary of Luke's death or on Bianca's birthday. But whilst everyone kept saying we were together, we'd never formally arranged that. I guess it would just come in time.


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: Thanks to eclipsed heart, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa and lovedoesn'thurt for reviewing the last chapter. I realise this is another Thalico chapter, but I hope you guys like it all the same. The next chapter will be a different POV/couple. Anyway, let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>All I Wanted by Kelly Clarkson<strong>

**Thalia's POV**

I'd torn up the photos – those ones of our only summer together. He'd returned to the Underworld to live with his father and had left me, choosing his father – the one who didn't care about him – over me, over love.

Or perhaps I'd been wrong and he'd never loved me at all.

But despite the fact it had been a year, I wasn't over him.

I'd given up everything for him, left the hunters and moved back to Camp. He'd been gone a year but suddenly he returned – a passing visit he said.

Just hearing his laugh as he hung about with Percy brought back the memories that had been destroyed in the photos. The time on the beach. The barbeques. The days spent on the lake and the dances in the pavilion.

All I wanted was to get over him. It was obvious from the constant laughing and fun he was having with Percy and Drew that he'd moved on from me. But I was left longing after him. And that hurt more than anything.


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: This song was requested by eclipsed heart, who has been an awesome reviewer – so thank you! I hope you all like it. As always, I would love to know what you thought. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dear My Closest Friend by Flyleaf<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

Words couldn't describe the depth of how much I missed him. I'd known him so long now, spent so much time with him, that I felt like I'd known him all my life. And suddenly he was no longer there. Somehow he'd become such an integral part of who I was that I felt broken without him.

It wasn't just that I worried about him and missed him, which of course made up a lot of what I thought about, but I wanted to be able to talk to him, to share myself with him, to hold his hand, to kiss his lips and everything else that we did. I tried to avoid thinking about him – it hurt just to think his name.

But I was kicking myself inside for taking so long to realise that I loved him – I'd ruined our time together. If I hadn't been such an idiot, we could have had years together. And now I was left to apologise to myself because I couldn't say it to his face.


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating. RL caught up with me, unfortunately. Anyway, thanks to those of you who have been reviewing recently. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson<strong>

**Travis' POV**

I never saw Eros' arrow coming.

But there was just one day when I woke up and everywhere I looked I saw girls. I mean they'd always been there; I'd just never really noticed properly. They were just targets for pranks. Especially Katie Gardner – she was the most fun to annoy. At the slightest thing, she could lose her temper with me.

Suddenly she wasn't a girl; she was a woman. The pure sight of her set my heart beating senselessly. My eyes refused to stop looking at her.

"Travis?" Connor asked, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Mmmh," I hummed, still staring at Katie.

Overnight, her face seemed to have begun to shine. Her eyelashes looked longer, her eyes appeared brighter. She looked like an angel. I was sure that she must have been touched by Aphrodite, the most beautiful goddess of all.

"Yo, snap out of it!" Connor said, stepping into my line of sight and shocking me with his acne, a distinct contrast to the clear, creamy skin of Katie. He followed my gaze and saw Katie, remarking, "You haven't got a hope in hell."

"It's a long shot, I'll give you that," I replied, craning my neck to look over his shoulder.


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I hope you like this one. I'm not too sure myself, but it was just what came into my head. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Up All Night by Take That<strong>

**Percy's POV**

'I lie awake and waste in sighs.' That was the line used in A Cinderella Story, wasn't it? I remember when all the Aphrodite girls had gushed over how romantic Chad Michael Murray's character was. At the time, I'd thought it was ridiculous. No guy can't sleep because he's too busy thinking about a girl.

I knew differently now.

Every night was the same. I'd see her. Annabeth. And just seeing her face would keep me up all night. I longed for her to really be there so that I could kiss her; but she was too busy rebuilding Olympus. Often her mother would let her stay there – probably trying to keep us apart.

I hardly ever saw, except for in my dreams. I was just tired of waiting for her to come back to Camp. I wanted her to come back so that she could help me back to sleep.


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Sorry for my prolonged absence. It was unavoidable as I had to send my laptop away for repairs, although I'm not actually too sure what they've done to fix it. It kind of seems like I now have two hard drives in my laptop, although all my stuff got wiped off it anyway. Anyway, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa requested something by One Direction so read on...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Want by One Direction<strong>

**Connor's POV**

Sometimes I really couldn't stand those Aphrodite girls. All they ever talked about was looks, fashion and make up. When you were talking to them, they would zone out of a conversation to look at their reflection in a window or on the lake surface. They were just so vain.

And despite the fact that every time one of their birthdays rolled around, Aphrodite gave them all a mass of beauty products and new designer clothes, they were always lusting after something or other. What they had was never enough.

I was sick of Drew sucking up to me and begging me to nick the latest scarf or perfume for her. At first she'd paid me with kisses, allowing me to hold her hand in public, that king of stuff. I'd had a crush on her for ages. And I finally managed to get her to agree to a date. I'd had to steal twice the usual amount thought.

But now she came over demanding stuff, stuff I knew she didn't really need, and never gave me anything in return.

"I want that new lipstick!" she screeched after I'd refused. I hated it when she screamed.

Chiron had given me a caution a few weeks ago.

"_Just because your father is the god of thieves, does not mean it is okay for you to steal and give the goods to your friends_," he'd reprimanded. So I diligently followed his instructions to the letter and I was not going to steal anything for Drew again. It just wasn't worth it when you considered the fact that Chiron or Mr D could technically throw me to the harpies.

"So?" I asked Drew, crossing my arms and steeling myself to continue to say no. It was hard to overcome her charmspeak, but it could be done.

"I _said_ I want my lipstick!"

"Well I want you to love me, but that's not the way the world works, is it?" I asked, turning and walking away.

I knew it was the right decision but that didn't make it any easier.


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Thanks to eclipsed heart, LuvPercy782347213, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, CimFan and lovedoesn'thurt for their recent reviews! This song was requestedby CimFan a while ago, but I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson<strong>

**Frank's POV**

I'd been through a lot since my early childhood when Juno appeared and told my family that when the piece of firewood burned completely I'd die. For half my life, I'd hidden behind that. It had been my excuse not to do anything. I wouldn't play in the street, because I could get hit by a car. Whenever there was a monster, I didn't fight it; I ran.

But then I accepted it, my fate, when I gave part of my lifeline to free Thanatos. And I was stronger for it, more confident.

I hadn't died yet, so that was a good sign wasn't it?

Either way, I knew I couldn't live my life in fear. It wouldn't do anyone any good. It was just like Hazel. She couldn't live in fear of going back to the Underworld, and I couldn't cower away from my fate anymore. I had to accept it and move on. If I didn't I would never be a hero and my centurion status could be removed.

Plus, it wasn't just about me anymore. There were other more important people to think about. My friends at camp – Percy, Reyna…Hazel. But was it fair to be something more with her, when I would likely die in the battle against Gaea and the giants? I'd been alone for a long time, so I could cope with it for a while longer, couldn't I? I wasn't exactly lonely anyway. I had my grandmother, even if nobody had seen or heard from her, and my friends and pretty soon we would be going away together.


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! Just a reminder that there are only two more chapters left now. As always, I'd love to know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gambling Man by The Overtones<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"I just don't know," Annabeth said, tapping her finger against the map. "It's possible that we'll get to Greece in time, but we might not… It's a gamble."

"We'll get there in time," I told her, "you're always right. Plus, I think you're forgetting about the fact that you have the son of Poseidon on board – I can speed things up for us."

"We're not underwater," she pointed out.

"But saving the world once does give you a lot of favour with the Lord of the Skies…"

"We're still so far away," she countered. "Who knows what we'll run into. Even mortals have trouble navigating the seas some times and they don't have an army of monsters and giants chasing after them."

"Annabeth, I bet that we can make it-"

"-Percy, the odds are stacked against us!"

"Let me finish. You know I've never gambled, and I probably wouldn't even understand the rules of poker, but I'd bet on you and lose everything I had. You'll get us there." I understood that if we didn't make it there in time, I really would lose everything I had. The entire world would end and Gaea would have won.

"You better be right," she muttered, picking up the map and heading to the prow where Leo was directing the ship.


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: This one is set during the Sea of Monsters… I hope you like it. Let me know what you thought!**

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Number 1 by S Club 7<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

We'd made the plan. I would wear my cap and distract Polyphemus whilst Percy rescued Grover and Clarisse.

Even though I was the one who would be in the most danger, I couldn't help worrying about him. Somehow, he always managed to find trouble. It seemed to be a talent of his.

As he hid, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Was it nerves? I didn't feel nervous, I didn't get nervous. So what was it? Squaring my jaw and steeling myself anyway, I pushed the feeling aside and jumped up, already wearing my cap.

The next thing I remembered was waking up with Percy hovering over me, the sun shining through his black hair and giving it a slight brown tint at the ends. Feeling faint, I couldn't think straight when I thought I realised what the butterflies were. As soon as I wasn't half-delirious though, I instantly dismissed the thought. I couldn't be in love with Percy. He was a seaweed brain. Besides, I loved Luke, didn't I?


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter. I've written this in Percy's POV (even though the last two chapters have also been focused on Percabeth) because he is the main character in the series, and primarily this series of songfics was meant to focus on him. I hope you'll all like it. Let me know what you think! **

**I would just quickly like to say though, that it has been a pleasure to write this story for you guys. My deepest thanks go out to those of you who have reviewed, and you've done such a fantastic job reviewing that I think there are far too many of you to name individually. You know who you are, though. I hoped you've enjoyed the ups and downs of this story as much as I have. Thank you for being such great readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Need A Holiday by Scouting For Girls<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the computer screen and sighed for the umpteenth time. Outside the sun was shining, but I was twelve floors up in an office. My tie was too tight but I knew if I loosened it, my boss would be hounding me within a minute.

I'd been working all day, every day for the last year to help raise enough money to pay for a bigger apartment. We'd need it once Annabeth gave birth. We were having a little boy, though we still hadn't really discussed what we would call him. We still had five months to go, but it didn't seem too far away.

As Jack, my boss walked past, I hurriedly typed something and tried to refocus on the commands coming through the headset I wore. I worked in an administerial position in the US Navy, though I'd have much rather preferred to be out on one of the ships or subs. Unfortunately though, my war injury from the battle with the giants prevented that. And I wasn't sure how I would cope with leaving Annabeth anyway. I needed her. It was as simple as that.

I needed her more than I needed a holiday. But I sure needed one of those.

When I went home that night that was what was on my mind.

"I'm home," I called out, dropping my keys into the bowl by the door.

She called back, her voice carrying from the living room where she sat on the couch, her hands resting over her baby bump.

I kissed her briefly and flopped down beside her, jostling her.

"Good day at work?"

I grunted in answer and finally removed my tie, flinging it onto the back of the couch.

"That bad, huh?"

"I had Jack on my ass all day," I answered, still slightly seething.

"Well we've almost got enough money to buy the new apartment so it's not for much longer," she promised.

I nodded, but I couldn't help feeling that things would feel that much better if I could just get away for a weekend. Montauk. I knew that would help.

"How do you fancy getting away for the weekend?" I asked hopefully.

"Funny you should mention that. I had a phone call today from Chiron. Apparently there's some sort of reunion at camp this weekend…"

"Brilliant! I've been wanting to catch up with Grover and the rest of the guys for ages!"

We packed our bags that evening and set off in my beat up car the next day.

It looked like most people had already arrived, by the time we'd arrived. I could see smoke rising from the barbecue which Mr D appeared to be in charge of. The alcohol and drinks were flowing and our old friends were crowded around a picnic table. All of them: Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Will, Jake and Tyson. Everywhere I looked, I saw demigods. Some I knew, some I didn't.

The moment we got out of the car, Thalia and Katie squealed and came over to congratulate us on the baby.

Grover clapped me on the back and Nico grinned.

I realised then, it wasn't a holiday, this weekend away from work; it was returning home after a long absence. And Camp Half-Blood would always be there when we needed it.


End file.
